


Master and Slave

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Antagonist Shulk, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Boy Love, Character Death, Desperate Escape, Disturbing Content, Dominant Shulk, Edea Agnes Tiz and Ringabel appear as spirits, Escape Attempts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feminine Robin Fire Emblem Awakening, I'm guessing you looked up Bravely Default, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multiple Endings, Nudity, OOC, Oral Sex, Possession, Profanity, Rape, Robin's Forgiveness, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shulk raping Robin, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Submissive Robin Fire Emblem Awakening, Uke Robin Fire Emblem, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Robin gets kidnapped and is taken to a deserted island to be sold as a sex slave. Once Shulk starts browsing around looking for a mate, he finds Robin on the list. Astounded by his beauty, the homs immediately buys him at the auction. Since Shulk has all the power, Robin finds himself becoming a sex object. He faces humiliation, torture, and non-consensual sexual acts from the homs. Shulk claims Robin as his property and will never let him go. Will Robin be able to escape from the homs? (Don't be shy to share your awesome story suggestions!)





	1. Chapter 1

The short mage limped forward. His body was dirty and covered with scars. He was outside trying to disarm mines that were on the ground. The short mage’s stomach growled. He was forced to eat rotten food. The only water he had was his own urine.

“Ah, Shulk.” The guard said while going through the files. “You’ve bought the sex slave 112. His name is Robin.”

“Dammit! That prick bought that whore I wanted!”

“I wanted to shove my cock inside him! Who in the hell can afford five million gold!?”

Shulk smirked and grabbed the documents showing Robin’s personal information. Ever since he defeated Zanza, he became a God. He had so much power and became very rich. He was able to buy his own place that was away from society. The homs walked into the field that was covered with sand. He saw the waves going into the shore. There were small houses around. He saw other prisoners and slaves being tortured. The homs continued walking until he saw the slave he bought. Robin managed to disarm the mine and collapsed on the ground. He was dying of thirst. He coughed violently and crawled over to the shore. Robin shoved his face into the water and began drinking from it. He did not care anymore. Shulk’s mouth slightly opened once he realized the young man was naked and covered with bloody scars. Robin coughed and moved away from the water panting heavily. He lied on his back and stared at the sky. His lips were cracked and his eyes were bloodshot red. His body was covered with sand. Robin slowly stood up but collapsed on his knees. He had no strength left. Shulk in the meantime read the documents on what happened to Robin before he became a sex slave. He decided to give the young man a quick shower. As he approached Robin, he began to whimper. He feared he was going to get beaten again. Shulk held the handcuffs. Robin had his head down and put his hands behind his head. Shulk knelt down and pulled Robin's hands behind his back. The short mage was crying as he felt the coldness of the cuffs around his wrist. Shulk helped him on his feet. Robin noticed he was being put inside the shower room. He stood there on the red X mark and waited. The homs grabbed the hose and began spraying Robin’s body. He closed his eyes and shivered since the water was cold. He opened his mouth to try to swallow some of the water. The homs turned off the hose and tossed it. Robin was shivering. He wasn’t allowed to have a towel or to have his body dry. He was so hungry though. Shulk approached the young man. He was by his chest.

“My name is Shulk and I will be your master.”

Robin sadly nodded.

“Do as I say and you won’t feel any pain.”

Robin nodded in the agreement. He knew that was a lie.

“Come.”

Robin reluctantly followed his master. His hands were still bind behind his back. Robin found himself being led to a boat. He sat down on the steps with his head down. Shulk started the boat and drove away. After 3 hours passed, the short mage was led into a cabin that was in a deserted area covered with snow. There was a warm fire inside. The homs pointed to the carpet and locked the door.

“Sit.”

Robin obeyed and sat on the carpet. The fire was making him feel slightly better. His mouth became watery once he saw the homs holding a plate filled with food. The homs noticed the young man’s eyes were glued on the plate. Drool was escaping from his lips. He licked lips. The homs handed the young man the plate.

“Eat.”

Robin looked up at his master with a frown. The homs smiled and placed the plate on the table. He knelt down and removed the handcuffs. Robin rubbed his wrist. Shulk patted the chair. Robin stood up and sat on the chair. There was a beef burger, with vegetables, and mashed potatoes with brown gravy. Robin began eating it very fast. The homs smiled and gently stroked his slave’s hair. He looked innocent in his eyes. The homs walked into his room and picked out some clothes that were in his size.

“Here you go.”

Shulk placed the clothes on the table. Robin felt his heart warming up. He finally smiled after being tortured for three months. Maybe this person had some kindness in him. Shulk got a cup and filled it up with water.

“Drink.”

Robin quickly swallowed the water. He lightly coughed. The homs gently rubbed and patted his back. The short mage felt his heart flattering. Shulk was being so good to him. He got a bowl that was broccoli soup. Robin grabbed the spoon and began swallowing the soup. It tasted good. It was creamy and salty.

“Good boy.”

Shulk began undressing himself making the short mage gulp. The homs sat on his sofa. He had a six pack with a muscular chest. His legs were slender and his muscles showed.

“Come here.”

Robin gulped and slowly got off the chair. He got closer to the homs. He feared he was going to be forced to have sex.

“Sit on my lap.”

Robin climbed on the homs lap. He felt very uncomfortable. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

“Get used to the feeling of my body because once you’re used to me, you won’t be having clothes on again.”

Robin shook his head.

“Do you want to get whipped?”

Robin violently shook his head.

“You better get used to it then.”

Shulk caressed Robin’s cheek.

“You and I will shower and sleep together naked. Do you understand?”

Robin nodded.

“I will be touching your body. You are my slave and I can do anything I want to you.”

Robin felt his eyes becoming watery. He did not want to be treated like a sex object. Shulk gripped Robin’s chin.

“Shouldn’t you say thank you master? I’m actually being nice to you. If another man bought you, you would probably be raped.”

Robin said nothing.

“Hmph. Everyday you and I will have quality time together in the morning and at night. This is it right now.”

After 30 minutes passed, Shulk ordered Robin to go to bed. The homs led Robin into his room. The short mage crawled into bed. It felt good to actually lie on a soft bed for once. The covers warmed his body. The homs was holding some medication. He grabbed a spoon and put some of the liquid on the spoon.

“Open your mouth.”

Robin opened his mouth. The homs placed the spoon inside the short mage’s mouth. The medicine tasted like cherries. The homs placed the medicine on the desk. He quietly shut the door and walked over to his bed. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Robin’s body. The short mage felt heart his drop. He could feel Shulk’s manhood against his bottom. Robin had tears flowing down his face. He did not dare to turn his body around. He feared Shulk would hit him if he started crying. Robin closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

_Morning._

“Wake up, my slave.”

Robin slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up stretching his arms.

“Get inside the shower.”

Robin obeyed. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. The shower was running. Robin placed his hand inside the shower and smiled once he realized the water was hot. He stepped inside and let the water soak him. He closed his eyes loving the hot water relax his sore muscles. The homs stepped inside and wrapped his arms around Robin. Robin slowly opened his eyes seeing a muscular chest. The homs put some shampoo on his hand. He began scrubbing Robin’s hair. His hair was covering his eyes. The homs moved his hair out of the way so he could see Robin’s brown eyes. Robin’s hair was all soapy. Shulk grabbed a wash cloth along with body soap. He began scrubbing Robin’s body. Robin closed his eyes. He twitched once Shulk rubbed around his manhood. It was very uncomfortable. Bits of soap were flowing down Robin’s body and down the drain. The homs grabbed some condition and scrubbed Robin’s head again. It was uncomfortable but at least Robin was cleaned. The homs pressed himself against the back of Robin’s body. The short mage closed his eyes and let his tears flow down his face. The water was covering his tears. The homs moved his hands around Robin’s body. He squeaked once Shulk touched his manhood.  Robin backed away and turned his body around. He swallowed hard once he saw Shulk glaring at him.

“Who’s the master?”

Robin said nothing.

“You disobeyed me slave. I’m giving you a shower, a bed, food, clothes, and a roof over your head! Don’t you think I deserve to touch you since I bought you!?”

Robin had his head down.

“You will be punished!”

Robin shook his head violently. The homs turned off the water and gripped Robin’s neck. Robin was held in the air and thrown on the bed. Shulk forced Robin’s face into the bedsheets. He started wailing.

“You need to learn not to disobey master!”

Shulk grabbed a belt and slapped Robin’s bottom making him cry out. He slapped him again. Red lashes were appearing on his bottom. He slapped him two more times. The homs pressed his body down against the short mage. He grinds his body against Robin and slapped his behind. He moaned loudly in his ear. He was pretending to hump Robin by slapping his manhood against his bottom.

“Have you learned your lesson slave?”

Robin nodded.

The homs got off his slave and ordered him to go in the living room. Shulk sat on the sofa and ordered Robin to sit on his lap. The short mage could not make eye contact with the homs. His bottom was hurting. He could feel a pulse.

“Look at me.”

Robin looked into the homs’ blue eyes. Blue and brown eyes met.

“Do not take your eyes off me.”

Both males sat there staring into each other’s eyes. Shulk could see Robin’s eyes were red from crying. His eyes were filled with fear and worry.

"I paid over five million gold for you."

Robin was shocked. 

"I know everything about you. I know what you fear and what you like. I know exactly why you became a sex slave."

Robin's stomach growled. 

"Since you disobeyed me, you will not be allowed to have any clothes for today."

Shulk smirked and lightly laughed 

"If you think that punishment is sick, think again. I could force you to have sex with me or ride a sex toy."

Robin said nothing. 

"I could also beat the living hell out of you."

The short mage felt the homs stroking his cheek. 

"If you try to escape, you will not be going anywhere. I own this island. You could try to swim away but you won't make it that far."

The short mage felt like killing himself. There was no way to escape from this homs. 

"There is no civilization here except wild, blood thirsty animals."

So many warnings were going into Robin's mind. He wondered why he was not able to speak. He feared talking would make him get beaten. 

"Quality time is over."

Robin got off Shulk's lap. The homs stood up and got his clothes on.

"You will not be having any clothes." 

Robin made a mad dash into Shulk's room. The homs smirked as he got his vest on. The short mage jumped on the bed crying his eyes out. He has no idea where he's at. He wanted to be with his loved ones more than anything. He was kidnapped and sold into slavery by bandits. Now he's stuck with this homs. Shulk was standing by the door way. He loved watching Robin suffer. He did not care how miserable Robin was. The homs walked over to the kitchen and began cooking some food. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Father!”

Chrom turned around revealing his daughter sprinting over to him. She was holding Robin’s tome book that had a fire symbol. The lord took the book and clenched it. He knew Robin was kidnapped. He felt guilty inside that he did not watch over his friend he loved. He turned the pages seeing some blood smears.

“Chrom, I’ve searched around the kingdom, Robin is nowhere in sight.”

Chrom nodded at the dark angel that was flying around. He was floating in the air with his brother Pit.

“Judging by the clothes on the ground, he was battling against six different men.”

Pit flew off.

“Father!”

Chrom turned his head again seeing Lissa carrying Lon’qu. Lon’qu had his arm around Lissa’s neck. He appeared to be wounded. But it seemed like he wasn’t shot by arrows or slashed. He seemed to have been shot by bullets.

“What happened!?”

Lon’qu grunted. He was patched up thanks to Lissa.

“Soldiers I’ve never seen before, came out of nowhere and started shooting! I was down and Robin got taken away!”

“Do you know where they fled!?”

Lon’qu winced in pain.

“I saw them flee on some machine that had four wheels! It could fly!”

“We’re dealing with something that is powerful than us…”

Chrom stabbed his falchion on the ground.

“We will find Robin! I know he’s not dead! If we don’t find him now, he will be dead!”

* * *

Robin slowly sat up hugging his knees to his chest. He remembered he was outside sparring with Lon’qu then he heard loud gunshots. A group of soldiers he has never seen before dangerously approached them. Lon’qu sprinted over to them killing at least two soldiers then was shot three times. Robin tried using his magic but the soldiers dodged it and shot the tome book out of his hands. The short mage was then bashed in the face with the gun and had his hands cuffed behind his back. They figured Lon’qu was dead since he collapsed on the ground. Robin was shoved forward and taken to a flying vehicle. Lon’qu reached his arm out once Robin was taken away.

Shulk came inside his room holding a plate filled with food. Robin gulped and trembled.

“What don’t you come talk to me.”

Robin said nothing. Shulk could see fear in Robin’s eyes.

“I honestly have nothing against you. I want you to get used to me.”

Silence.

The homs placed the plate on the table. He walked into his room and gave Robin some clothes.

“I’m sorry for hurting you. I really do want to get to know you. I will not use you as a sex object.”

Robin reluctantly grabbed the clothes. He quickly put them on and blushed once he realized they were girl clothes. Shulk warmly smiled and patted Robin’s head.

“Food is ready.”

Shulk left the room.

Robin got off the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was all red. The clothes he was wearing was a red skirt and a white blouse. The short mage wondered why Shulk did not give him any underwear. He was afraid of asking. He turned his body around realizing the skirt was showing his bottom. He was disgusted. Robin sighed and got the black slippers on. He walked into the kitchen seeing Shulk eating steak. He turned his head once he saw Robin. The homs loved what he was wearing. He patted the chair next to him. Robin walked over and sat on the table. Shulk gently stroked his hair and placed a red bow on top of his head.

“You can talk to me. I would love to hear your gentle voice.”

Robin said nothing.

Shulk cut a piece of steak. He poked his fork on it and brought it over to Robin’s mouth. Robin sniffed the meat. It smelled good. He opened his mouth and ate the meat. The homs began feeding Robin like a baby. Robin stopped eating. He wanted some answers. He finally had the courage to speak to the homs.

“Why did you buy me?”

Shulk put the fork down.

“Now you finally speak.”

“Please, answer my question…”

Shulk gripped Robin’s chin making him gulp.

“Now listen slave. The only person that tells me what to do, is me.”

“Y-Yes, master….”

Shulk let go of Robin’s chin.

“I bought you because, you looked so beautiful and I love you.”

“I’m beautiful and because you love me…”

“In my eyes, yes.”

“What’s beautiful about me?”

“Your voice, your face, your skin, and body.”

“So, it’s just my looks. I’m nothing more than a toy to you…”

Shulk dangerously pounded the table and stood up. Robin swallowed hard.

“M-Master…please…! I’m sorry!”

Shulk growled.

“I do love you and I will prove it!”

Shulk picked up his slave and slammed his stomach on the table.

“NO! NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT!”

Shulk unzipped his shorts revealing his stiff member and lifted up his skirt. Robin felt his wrist being pulled behind his back.

“I’ll show you how much I love you!”

Robin started weeping. He could feel Shulk’s manhood against his bottom.

“THIS IS NOT LOVE! THIS IS SEXUAL ASSAULT! IF YOU TRULY DID LOVE ME, YOU WOULD NOT BE FORCING THIS ON ME!”

Those words pierced into Shulk’s heart. He backed away from the short mage and zipped his shorts. Robin sniffed and wiped his eyes. He turned his body around looking into Shulk’s eyes.

“You don't know what love is! You can’t force someone to fall in love with you! I’m nothing more than a sex object in your eyes! And what you’ve been doing to me is not something a couple would do! A relationship takes time to obtain the S rank! A couple never hits each other! Couples are supposed to care for each other!”

Robin sniffed and closed his eyes fearing he was going to get beat up. He sobbed. He slowly opened his eyes.

“Look what you’re forcing me to wear! This is disgusting and wrong! I feel like a whore! I feel so violated being forced naked, doing things against my will, taken away from my home, and to live like this! You don’t understand what it’s like to be tormented or being treated like a toy! I’m not a toy! I’m a living being!”

Shulk dangerously approached the short mage. Robin whimpered and leaned against the table. His tears renewed. The homs was in his face. Robin’s heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

“If you’re going to hurt me, do it as your true self….”

The homs grabbed Robin’s chin. Robin began to shake. Both males made eye contact. Robin could not read Shulk’s eyes. The homs could see fear in the mage’s eyes though. His eyes were red from crying. A halo appeared above Shulk’s head and his wings spread apart. He let go of Robin’s chin and made a mad dash out of his home. The door slammed shut. Robin wiped his eyes and he walked into Shulk’s room. He sat down on the bed and began to take a few deep breaths. He removed the clothes Shulk gave him. He rather be naked than wear the clothes he was offered. He removed the bow from his head and looked down. The short mage stood up and looked at himself in the mirror naked. He could see the scars on his body when he was tortured. Robin let out a wail of anguish. He felt like he was trapped inside a cage. There was no way he could escape.


	3. Chapter 3

“The boat!”

Robin got off the bed and looked around Shulk’s room for the key. He swallowed hard once he saw a chain filled with keys.

“No! No!”

The short mage decided to take all of them. The door slammed opened startling Robin. He gulped and hid the keys on the drawer with the skirt covering them. He quickly sat on the bed shaking. He was so scared. His heart never pounded this fast even when he was fighting a war. This was worse than fighting a war. Shulk stepped inside the room with a death glare. Robin felt his stomach drop once he saw that face. The homs dangerously stepped closer until he was facing Robin. The short mage sensed he was going to get hurt. Shulk unzipped his shorts and pulled out his stiff member. Robin gulped. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought Shulk was going to do.

“Suck.”

Robin shook his head.

Shulk gripped Robin’s hair and brought his face over to his penis. The short mage started crying once the penis brushed around his face. Robin kept moving his face away from the homs’ erection.

“Please master, anything but this!”

Shulk evilly grinned.

“Anything?”

“Nothing sexual, please master!”

Shulk zipped his shorts up. He walked over to the drawer grabbing something. He tossed it on the ground making Robin’s eyes widen in horror.

“Wear this.”

Robin grabbed the apparel realizing this was a piece of clothing for bondage. It was nothing but a collar and black strips that would not cover anything on his body. Shulk watched as Robin got the straps on. The sight immediately turned him on. He looked so cute with a black collar around his neck. There was even a leash connected to the collar. Shulk grabbed the leash and led Robin out of his room. Robin felt so exposed. The straps slightly covered his chest and his manhood. He his bottom was visible. Shulk sat on the couch.

“Dance and give me a show.”

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt dead inside once Shulk turned on the music player that was just moaning and jazz music. Robin turned his body around so his bare back was facing Shulk. The homs had his eyes locked on the mage’s bottom. His bottom was round. Shulk wanted to squeeze and slap it. Robin smiled once he saw a lamp. He had an idea. Robin bend his body and swayed his hips. Shulk lightly moaned. He unzipped his shorts and began stroking himself. Robin turned his head to stare into Shulk’s eyes as a taunt then winked at him. The homs’ mouth slightly opened. He zipped his shorts and got off the couch. Robin’s plan was working. He shook his bottom towards Shulk’s crotch. Shulk growled and gripped Robin’s bottom. Robin purposely moaned just to tease Shulk. The short mage let out a girly moan once Shulk slapped his bottom. The homs wanted to hear more. He slapped it again.

“Ahhhh!”

Shulk slapped it a lot harder creating a loud bang.

“OH!”

 _Whack._ “AHHH!” _Smack._ “OHHHH!”

Shulk let out a loud moan and began removing his vest and black sweater. He pulled Robin in between his legs and began to move his hips. He shut his eyes and had his head tilted back. Robin continued moaning just to distract Shulk. He quickly grabbed the lamp then turned his body around. He hit Shulk’s face with lamp making him yelp and collapse on the floor. His forehead was bleeding. Robin quickly dashed into his room and grabbed the keys. He panted heavily and dashed out of the house shutting the door. Robin gulped. He did not know where the boat was located at. He ran towards the left. It was very cold outside. There was nothing but snow.

“Come on! Where’s the boat!?”

Shulk angrily got up. He wiped the blood off his forehead and grabbed his monado. He changed the arts to speed. Shulk noticed there was a gash on his head that was still bleeding. He got his clothes on and kicked the door opened. He smirked once he saw footprints. He knew where Robin was heading to.

“Please! Please!”

Robin gasped once he saw the boat. He dashed over to it and climbed on the board. He saw the wheel and quickly tried putting a key into the ignition. The key did not fit.

“No! No!”

Robin tried another key but there was no luck.

“Come on! Please work!”

The next key did not work. Robin was shaking violently. His heart was beating so fast that he started to pant. His hands were shaking that made him drop the keys.

“Oh no!”

Now he lost his place. Robin knelt down and picked up the keys. He screamed once Shulk was sprinting over. The short mage desperately tried getting another key inside but no luck. He tried another that actually fitted. The boat started running. As he tried turning the wheel, it was too late. The homs yanked the key out making the boat stop running. Robin swallowed hard as the homs dangerously approached him. The homs took the keys away from Robin’s hands. There was an awkward silence. Robin could hear his heart pounding rapidly.

* * *

 

Back at the cabin, Robin was sitting in Shulk’s room while chained to the wall. There was no way he could escape now. He was surprised the homs did not harm him. The homs did not speak to him. He would just bring Robin food then walk away. If Robin had to use the bathroom, the homs would let him but would follow him to make sure he wouldn’t grab anything that he could use as a weapon. Shulk had his eyes on the short mage now. Robin fiddled with his fingers. He turned his head seeing Shulk sitting on the couch just staring at him. His face looked serious. Robin sighed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. Shulk took a deep breath and turned off the lamp light. He kicked off his shoes and walked into his room. He gently shut the door. Both males made eye contact. The homs still did not say anything though. He removed his vest and sweater. He threw them into the dirty clothes basket.

“Master….”

Shulk turned his head facing the short mage.

“Uh…” Robin swallowed hard. “Do you mind if I sleep with you for tonight?”

Shulk said nothing and crawled into bed.

“Please master! I’m cold!”

Shulk ignored him.

“I’m very cold master! Just a blanket!?”

Shulk closed his eyes and fell asleep. Robin shivered. He had no clothes on. The short mage tried falling asleep. The position he was in was very comfortable. 

* * *

 

The two males stopped talking for 2 weeks. It was the same routine. Shulk would feed Robin and have him use the bathroom whenever he needed to. After another week passed, the homs decided to let Robin go free. He removed the chains. Robin rubbed his wrist and realized he was being let outside. Shulk had a saddened look on his face.

"You're letting me go?"

Shulk nodded.

"Can I have some clothes and a weapon?"

Shulk shut the door.

Robin shivered. It was so cold outside. Where was he gonna go?

"I guess he wants me to die..."

Robin knew staying outside would eventually kill him since he would get frostbite. The short mage hugged himself and walked. His feet were so cold from touching the snow. His teeth chattered and his breath turned into mist. He kept walking until he could not see Shulk's cabin anymore. He fell on his knees and decided to let the cold kill him. At least he wouldn't be suffering anymore. He let his tears flow down his face. He wondered if any of his friends miss him as much as he misses them. They're probably thinking he's dead. 

"Chrom, where are you?"

"He's dead!"

Robin gasped. The homs was behind him evilly grinning. He gripped the short mage's throat and squeezed it. Robin's legs dangled violently as he tried prying Shulk's hand opened. He was too strong. Shulk was laughing hysterically. He brought his monado over to the mage's stomach. Robin shook his head violently. He used all the strength he had left was able to kick Shulk in the face. He dropped on the snow. Robin crawled over to the monado and grabbed the handle. It was heavy. The monado had a blue beam roaring out. Shulk had a nosebleed. As he dashed over to Robin, the short mage turned his body around yelling and pierced the monado through the homs' body. Blood came out of Shulk's mouth and abdominal. Robin kicked himself back. Shulk collapsed on his knees and yanked the monado out. He fell on the snow passed out. Robin noticed a white figure coming out of Shulk's body. The figure roared at Robin then disappeared. The short mage panted heavily. He whimpered once Shulk started moving. He got on his knees and touched his face. He looked at his hands and warmly smiled. He raised his arms. He was now free from Zanza's possession. 

"Oh goddesses! Thank you! Thank you!"

Robin was confused.

Shulk stood up and picked up the short mage happily laughing. He hugged and kissed his forehead multiple times. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You freed me!"

Shulk stopped laughing once he realized Robin was staring at him with his eyes wide opened. He did not realize the short mage had no clothes on. Shulk gently placed Robin down and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh..."

He looked away and handed Robin a sweater. It was enough to cover his private parts.

"Well, thank you for saving me..."

Robin was still confused. How was Shulk alive even with a large stab wound?

"Maybe we can talk somewhere else? Uhh..." Shulk looked around seeing nothing but snow. "Where are we?"

Robin shrugged.

"I've must have been possessed for so long then."

Robin led Shulk back into his cabin. He explained everything that happened. Shulk was shocked from what happened to Robin. 

"I see. So, you were kidnapped and taken to some island being sold into slavery."

Robin nodded.

"My word. That's awful."

Shulk felt saddened.

"Please forgive me! If I had full control of myself, I would never let this happen to you!"

"So it wasn't you doing this damage to me?"

Shulk shook his head.

"No! Once I defeated Zanza, his soul possessed my body!"

Shulk swallowed hard.

"He might come back for me. I don't know...."

"You have a boat maybe we can escape from here..."

Shulk nodded. Robin handed him the keys.

"Uhh...do you know which key?"

* * *

 

Shulk gave Robin some clothes. Robin felt better now. Now he was fully clothed and warm. He was nice enough to patch Shulk's wounds once they found supplies inside the cabin. The two males stepped outside and walked over to where the boat was. Shulk tried every key until one of them fitted the ignition. He warmly smiled.

"It works!"

Shulk looked around.

"Where to?"

Robin shrugged.

"Uhh....well, it seems like we only have enough gas for one trip. We better choose wisely..."

Robin nodded and pointed to where he thought was a kingdom. 

"Alright. We'll travel there. My name is Shulk by the way."

"My name is Robin."

Deep down inside Robin still did not trust Shulk. He did see something floating in the air but that could have been an illusion when he stabbed Shulk. Once they arrived at the kingdom, he was going to separate himself from Shulk. As far as Robin knows, he could be lying. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Follow me Robin!”

Robin kept his distance from Shulk.

“Actually Shulk, this is where we depart ways.”

Shulk scratched the back of his head.

“What!? Why? We just met!”

Robin shook his head.

“I’m sorry but I have to be somewhere.”

Shulk smiled.

“I’ll come with you then since I have no other place to go.”

“No, no, Shulk. I suggest you go find the guards so they can tell you where you’re at.”

Shulk was getting infuriated.

“Why are you so anxious to get rid of me!?”

Robin sighed.

“Fine! You can come with me then!”

Shulk cheered. “Yes! Anyways I know a place where we can spend the night!”

Robin looked around. It was getting dark and someone could be hunting him down.

“Okay. Lead the way Shulk.”

The two males walked ahead. Robin looked around seeing water, grass, some citizens walking around, and knights sparing. Once they were far away from civilization, Robin saw a small house ahead. He looked behind seeing nothing but trees. There were some butterflies flying around freely. He could hear the birds chirping and singing. Robin felt peace around the area where Shulk was leading him.

“Go ahead Robin. I’ll be right back.”

Robin nodded and walked over to the house. He stepped on the porch seeing a rocking chair. He scratched the back of the head. This house probably belonged to someone. He walked over to the window and saw the kitchen. The kitchen looked very fancy. This house was like a mansion only a bit smaller. As Robin turned around, the edge of the monado was in his face.

“You sure are gullible Robin.”

Robin pressed his back against the window.

“No! You betrayed me!”

Shulk began to laugh.

“You are so stupid.”

“What are you talking about?”

Shulk grinned.

“I lied to you. I was never possessed!”

“What!? But I stabbed you!”

Shulk evilly laughed.

“Pathetic mortal! I’m a God! I’m immortal! Once I defeated Zanza, I became a God since I was his vessel! Zanza was one gullible dumbass! Hahaha!”

Robin shook his head.

“No…I don’t believe you….”

Shulk raised his arms.

“I own this house and this land. It’s all mine!”

“You are a fiend!”

“That was so weak but doesn’t matter. You are my slave. Your body belongs to me and I will be removing those clothes once we get inside.”

“No! Don’t do this to me!”

“I can do whatever I want to you. You are my slave. I own you. And most importantly, you are my sex slave.”

“No! I’m not a sex object! My body is not for sell!”

Shulk stepped forward and ordered Robin to get inside the house.

“You won’t escape. Trust me, I’m a God. Everyone bows down to me!”

Robin reluctantly walked inside the house. Shulk slammed the door shut and placed his monado next to the door.

“Remove your clothes.”

Robin shook his head.

“No!”

“Either you remove them or I will remove them and it won’t be pleasant.”

Robin finally gave up. As he was about to walk to the bedroom, the homs stopped him.

“No. You will remove them right in front of me.”

Robin closed his eyes.

“Do it quickly!”

Robin felt a knot in his chest. He began to remove his clothes. He kicked off the boots. Shulk sat on the couch with his leg crossed his knee and watched Robin strip. The pile of clothes on the ground increased. The short mage finally removed his underwear and dropped it on the ground. Shulk smirked and checked out every part of Robin’s body. He knew he was a virgin and wanted to take it. He wanted to leave his bites marks on his body. The homs wanted to permanently scar the short mage.

“Mmm. Good boy. Now come here my little pet.”

“My name is Robin! And I’m not a dog!”

Shulk growled.

“You are my pet, slave!”

Robin shut his mouth. Shulk got off the couch and was holding a black collar and a cat bell. He wrapped the collar around Robin’s neck. The collar had a leash chain that was connected to Shulk’s room. This was to prevent Robin from escaping. He knelt down wrapping the lace around the head of Robin’s penis. The bell jingled as Shulk began stroking him. Robin felt so violated. Now he truly was being treated as a sex object. Shulk straightened himself up and kissed Robin on the lips. He jerked his head away making Shulk snicker.

“Now you’re clearly my pet.”

Robin said nothing. He kept his mouth shut. He wanted to cry so bad but knew that was entertainment for Shulk. The homs walked closer making the short mage shake. He smirked. He had a syringe behind his back.

“Get on your knees.”

Robin obeyed. He hoped Shulk wasn’t going to do what he thought.

“Good boy.”

Shulk stabbed the syringe into Robin’s neck making him scream on top of his lungs. The homs removed the syringe and watched Robin collapse on the floor holding his neck. Shulk injected him with a special drug that would make him become sexually aroused. He crossed his arms as he watched Robin’s eyes change color. He had a daze look on his face. He was on his knees. Robin’s face was all red and his body became sweaty. The homs sat on the couch and watched his slave crawl over. Robin bit the zipper and pulled it down using his teeth. He huffed once Shulk’s erection rose up. The short mage began licking around the homs’ erection. Shulk had a smile on his face and gently patted Robin’s head.

“Does it taste good Robin?”

Robin stopped licking.

“Yes master. It taste good!”

Robin went back to licking his master’s manhood. The short mage licked the tip then started taking it inside his mouth. Shulk began to moan. He watched Robin’s lips move up and down. He was taking Shulk’s whole length down his throat.

“Good boy…”

Robin removed his mouth from Shulk’s manhood and climbed on his lap. Both males made eye contact. The homs stuck his tongue out allowing Robin to twirl his tongue around his. Their tongues battled over dominance. Drool escaped from their lips. The homs crushed their lips together allowing their tongues to battle again. Shulk slapped Robin’s bottom making him moan in the kiss. The two males pulled away.

“Get on the bed.”

“Yes master.”

Robin got off Shulk's lap and walked into his room. He climbed on the king size bed and lied there sprawled. The homs gently closed the door and began removing his clothes. Once he was naked, he climbed on his bed. Robin snuggled closer and rested his head on his chest. Shulk stroked his slave's hair. His white hair was so soft. He pulled the black covers over themselves. His slave closed his eyes falling asleep. The homs kissed his slave's forehead before falling asleep. He wrapped his arms around his body. Shulk claimed Robin for himself. He would not let anyone take his property. 

* * *

_Morning._

Shulk was sitting on the couch reading the local newspaper. He saw Robin on the missing report section. He smirked. As long as he kept Robin inside his house, he will never be found. He read the fine print carefully. Some blue haired swordsman was putting flyers around his country. 

"He will never find Robin."

The homs turned his head seeing Robin sitting at the corner. He hugged his knees to his chest. Robin tried not to remember what happened yesterday. Whatever he was drugged with took over his body for a couple of hours. He was shocked when he woke up with arms around his body. Shulk grabbed a basket and walked over to Robin. The short mage began to shake once Shulk approached him. He feared he was going to get injected again. Robin flinched once Shulk raised his arm. The homs was confused. He was going to pat Robin's head. Robin looked up but could not read what Shulk's eyes were saying. He grabbed the basket once Shulk handed it to him.

"Go get some fruit from the trees."

Robin said nothing.

"Come on. I trust you."

Robin slowly stood up. He thought this was a trap. Shulk removed the collar and pointed to the door.

"Get some fresh air."

Robin slowly walked over to the door. He feared Shulk was going to do something to him by surprise. The short mage left the house and walked over to the trees. He was hungry but he could not reach since he was too short. He tried getting on his tippy toes. Shulk was on the roof watching. Robin's height was so adorable in his eyes. His finger barely touched the bottom of the apple. He gave up and walked to another tree. This time, he was able to get an apple. He immediately began eating it. It was very sweet for an apple. Robin dropped it thinking there might be some drug in it. He grabbed some apples he was able to reach and put them inside his basket. 

"What the hell?"

Robin whipped his head seeing two knights staring at him pervertedly.

"Why is there a naked man out here? Haha!"

"Aww! He looks so clueless!"

"He's so short! It's so cute! He must be powerless!"

Robin tried running back to the house but was not fast enough. The two knights easily picked him up.

"No! No! Put me down!"

The two knights laughed.

The basket dropped on the ground. Robin found himself being pinned down.

"NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP!"

One knight held down Robin's hands while the other knight spread his legs apart.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Aww! He's got a tiny manhood with a bell wrapped around it."

"So naughty!"

The two knights laughed. One knight began stroking Robin's penis making him whimper.

"NOOOOOO!"

"AHHH!"

Robin gasped once a blade was pierced into the knight. The other knight unsheathed his blade. Shulk yanked his monado out of the knight and hissed at his friend.

"No one is allowed to touch and step in my property."

Robin hid behind Shulk.

"Did he touch you?"

"Yes master! They did!"

Shulk growled and swung his monado towards the knight's neck that killed him instantly. He placed his monado behind his back. Robin slowly stood up feeling relieved. 

"T-Thank you..."

Shulk said nothing. Robin picked up the basket and continued to get some apples. He gasped once Shulk swift him off his feet making him drop the basket. Robin blushed and realized his hands were placed on Shulk's chest. The two males stepped inside their home and sat on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you want to take a shower?”

Robin lifted his gaze and slowly nodded.

“Yes, master.”

The homs stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He was still holding Robin in his arms. Robin was such a tiny man. The homs found him so adorable being short than the average height of a male. In Shulk’s eyes, Robin was unique and perfect. He loved him the way he was and never wanted that to change. As the homs walked into the bathroom, he gently placed Robin on the toilet seat and kissed his forehead. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to become hot. He plugged the shower hole and let the water fill up. He got some soap and let it dissolve in the water. Now there was bubbles forming around inside the tub.

“There’s a towel right here when you’re done.”

“Thank you master.”

As Robin was about to step in, he almost lost his balance. Shulk grabbed his arm that turned his body around. Both males made eye contact and had their lips just inches away. Robin’s face turned all red. The homs could see trust in Robin’s beautiful brown eyes. They sparkled in the light. His mouth was slightly opened. Robin slowly let go of Shulk’s hand and got inside the hot tub. It felt so good. Robin sighed and sat down in the tub.

“Do you want company in there?”

Robin turned his head. He decided it was time to try to get to know Shulk.

“Yes, please.”

Shulk did save his life. The homs began to remove his clothes. Robin gasped at his body. His body was very muscular and his manhood was about twelve inches long. The homs stepped inside the hot tub and sat down. He scooted closer to his slave. Robin placed his hand on that muscular chest once the homs was too close. Shulk grabbed Robin’s tiny hand and interlaced their fingers together. The closer the homs got, the more Robin lied down. Soon, the homs was on top of him. Robin shyly wrapped his arms around his back. He felt the homs wrap his arms around his sides. The short mage closed his eyes and let out small huffs as he felt Shulk’s body press against his. Robin couldn’t help it. He roamed his hand around Shulk’s muscular back. He traced the muscle curves and kept moving his hand around until he felt something bumpy. He traced his finger around and realized it was probably a scar. Shulk loved Robin’s soft touches. His panting became heavy. He loved it. He wanted more.

“Ohhhh…” Shulk sighed.

Robin moved his hand down and traced his abs. Shulk flexed them making Robin try to grab them. He traced then began to rub Shulk’s chest.

“R-Robin…”

“You have a nice body…”

Shulk smiled.

“So, you like guys with muscles.”

Robin blushed.

“I mean, I like muscles but not men who are buff like a giant!”

Shulk chuckled.

“So, the size of my muscles are perfect for you?”

“Yes…”

“What’s your favorite body part?”

Robin smiled and poked Shulk’s nose.

“The chest.”

“Why the chest?”

“I love putting my hands on a muscular chest.”

Shulk lightly laughed.

“What kind of men do you like?”

Shulk got closer with their lips barely touching.

“Short and submissive men.”

Robin whispered into his ear.

“Why?”

Shulk whispered into Robin’s ear.

“Because I love being dominant, in control, and they’re so cute.”

The two males lightly laughed. Shulk pressed his body down making Robin tilt his head back. The homs made his move and caught Robin’s lips. The short mage surrendered himself and returned the kiss. He tangled his fingers into Shulk’s blond hair. The kissing became sloppy and their pants became louder. Shulk couldn’t help it. He picked up Robin and got out of the tub while holding him. Robin’s slender legs were around Shulk’s waist. The homs placed Robin upon the bedsheets and climbed on top. Robin crossed his legs around Shulk’s waist. The homs loved that. The short mage roamed his hands all over the homs’ body. He moved his hand around his abdominal and rubbed the muscles. Shulk moaned. The short mage moved his hand around the homs’ back and traced the scar. The homs finally made his move and tried slicking his finger inside Robin’s entrance. Robin gasped.

“No….don’t….”

“Why not?”

“I’m not ready…”

“I love you….”

Robin said nothing.

“Do you love me?”

Robin gently pushed Shulk off.

“No, I don’t. This was a huge mistake…”

“What’s the mistake?”

“There’s more to love than just sex. You really don’t love me, you just want to have sex with me…”

Shulk became infuriated.

“I would have raped you a long time ago if I just wanted you for sex!”

“I’ve been naked everyday since I’ve been with you! You practically raped me when you drugged me…”

Shulk gripped Robin’s chin. He had tears flowing down his face.

“You call this love!? You claim you love me then hurt me or make me do things against my will!?”

Shulk let go of Robin’s chin. He grabbed a syringe. Robin got off the bed.

“No! Get away from me!”

Robin sprinted away with the homs chasing after him. The homs outran him and picked up the short mage. The short mage tried breaking free but the homs was too strong. He was tossed on the bed faced down. Shulk had his hand on Robin’s face while holding the syringe with his free hand.

“Please, don’t!”

Shulk growled and injected the short mage with the drug making him yelp. He got off him and saw the drug was taking affect of Robin’s body. The homs smiled and placed the syringe on the desk. He climbed on top of the short mage and kissed him passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin quickly sat up panting heavily. He checked his surroundings realizing he was lying in bed with no on clothes like always. The short mage slowly got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. He felt his eyes becoming watery once he saw many bite marks on his body. He turned his body around and gasped once Shulk was behind him. The homs gripped the short mage’s throat and shoved him against the wall. Robin gagged and tried prying Shulk’s fingers but had no luck. He desperately reached over to the desk grabbing a knife. The short mage stabbed Shulk’s abdominal making him fall on his knees. He quickly made a mad dash out of Shulk’s room. Robin grabbed a mini blanket on the couch. It was long enough to cover his body. He opened the door from Shulk’s house and ran outside screaming for help. Shulk growled as he stood up. He summoned his guardians to go after Robin as he started to regenerate. The short mage wasn’t fast enough. If he had his tome book, he would be able to move faster. He looked behind and screamed once he saw the two guardians flying after him. He continued running passed endless trees. He was starting to get tired.

“No! No!”

Robin wailed as one of the guardian’s grabbed him from behind. He elbowed the guardian in face making him let go. He stabbed his leg making him screech. Robin dashed off panting heavily. Shulk walked out of his home and smirked.

“Well, if I can’t see you on the ground-“ He started as he spread his wings. “I’ll have to look for you while in the sky.”

The homs jumped in the sky and flew around looking for Robin.

Robin grabbed the guardian’s blade and pierced it through his body.

“Someone, help me!”

The short mage continued running but it seemed like he hasn’t even moved. He gasped as he saw someone familiar. It was some swordsman with blue hair. He knew who it is. Chrom’s back was turned.

“C-CHROM!”

As Robin was about to hug him from behind, he bumped into a forcefield. He placed his hands on an invisible wall and tried pounding it. He was trying to get Chrom’s attention but no luck.

“CHROM! CHROM!” He screamed.

He had tears flowing down his face. Chrom could not hear him.

“Aww…”

Robin turned his body around shaking. He was holding the bloody knife in his hands. He stepped back as Shulk dangerously stepped forward.

“Who is he? A best friend?”

Robin thrust the knife but Shulk grabbed his hands and twisted them making him scream in pain. He punched Robin in the face causing him to fall on his back. The homs knelt down and ripped the blanket off Robin’s body. The two guardians came over evilly smirking at Robin. They were clones of Shulk. Robin kicked himself away.  The two guardians knelt down and held Robin’s arms down.

“Leave me alone!”

Shulk began unzipping his shorts revealing his stiff member. Robin drastically tried breaking free but the two guardians had a firm grip on him.

“No! No! No!”

The homs spread Robin’s legs apart.

“Just look at you, so powerless and weak.”

Robin wailed in anguish.

“I’m not a weakling!”

Shulk rubbed his manhood against Robin’s entrance.

“Let me go! Someone, help me!”

Shulk laughed.

“No one can hear you! You’re mine forever!”

“Please don’t!”

“Your virginity and body are mine!”

“No it’s not! That belongs to someone I love!”

Shulk smiled.

“Which is me!”

“I don’t love you!”

Shulk slowly began to move himself inside Robin. The short mage screamed on top of his lungs.

* * *

Robin woke up panting heavily. The short mage’s body was covered in sweat. He checked his surroundings realizing he was still in Shulk’s room chained to the wall with the collar. He sighed in relief once he realized it was just a dream. He rubbed his hands together and tried going back to sleep. He opened his eyes making sure there weren’t any bite marks on him. There wasn’t. Robin took a deep breath. He did not want to find out what the homs did to him while he was drugged. He got into a comfortable position before falling asleep. It was around three in the morning.

_9 in the morning…_

Robin slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He slightly moved but realized something was wrong. He saw arms wrapped around his body. He turned his head seeing the homs was sleeping next to him. The short mage swallowed hard. Shulk’s naked body was pressed against him. He was too afraid to move. He slowly closed his eyes and waited for Shulk to wake up. The homs adjusted himself and bit Robin’s earlobe. This made Robin uncomfortable. He gasped once the homs grabbed his manhood. Robin turned his body and slapped Shulk’s face. The homs winced in pain and woke up. He growled at the short mage. Robin whimpered and pressed his back against the wall covering his face. Shulk stood up and stretched his arms. He walked over to his closet to get his blue shorts, underwear, sweater, and vest on. Robin hugged his knees to his chest to keep warm. He was shivering.

“Please master, something warm?”

Shulk tossed Robin a black sweater. The short mage immediately put it on. He was still shivering and his tummy growled.

“Food please….”

Shulk turned his body around.

“Only if you give me a kiss.”

Robin hesitated.

“…Fine…”

“With your sweater off.”

Robin removed the sweater and stood up. The homs got dangerously closer. The short mage felt the wall behind his back. It was cold. Shulk straightened himself. Robin was by his chest.

“You’re such a tiny man.”

Robin said nothing.

The homs hungrily crushed their lips together. Robin forced himself to enjoy the kiss. He had his eyes closed with a disgusted look on his face. The homs unzipped his shorts and pulled down his underwear. He grabbed Robin’s hand and brought over to his manhood. Robin yanked his hand away. Shulk brought it back.

“Touch me…”

Robin shook his head.

“Why are you so obsessed with me touching you!?”

Shulk slapped Robin’s face.

“You are my slave!”

Robin was crying.

“I don’t understand you! You say the same thing and do the same thing, over, and, over again!”

Shulk smirked and threw a sex toy on the ground. Robin's face turned red.

"Ride it."

"No!"

"Either you ride it, or I will force it inside you...."

"No! Anything but this!"

Shulk threw a bottle of lube on the floor.

"It will feel good."

"NO!"

"I will force it inside you then."

Robin grabbed the lube before Shulk could. 

"You better ride it."

Robin placed the toy down. It was soft and rubbery. He squirted the lube on his hand and rubbed it around the toy. The scene was turning Shulk on. He sat on the couch and removed the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked. The short mage positioned himself above the toy. He slowly lowered himself down. Robin winced in pain. The homs got off the couch and dangerously approached his slave.

"Let me help you."

Robin shook his head violently.

"N-No!"

The homs forcefully pushed the short mage down making him scream on top of his lungs. He felt a sharp pain going through his insides. Shulk pushed Robin down until he knew the toy was fully inside him. He sat on the couch. Robin's legs were shaking and he had tears flowing down his face. 

"Ride it you slut."

Robin slowly began to move his hips. The bell around his manhood began to slightly ring. Shulk smiled and began stroking himself. He loved the scene. He loved the tiny moans escaping from Robin's mouth and his eyes were closed. The homs knew Robin was enjoying it. He got off the couch slightly bending down and began to stroke himself faster once Robin was bouncing roughly on the toy. He let out his moans. The toy did felt good rubbing against his insides. 

"Hehe. Your manhood is growing bigger."

Robin ignored him. Now he knows the feeling of masturbating. He felt a pulse going through his manhood. He was reaching is climax. The short mage felt so weak. He let out a loud moan before releasing his seed. Shulk's seed squirted into Robin's face making him flinch.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Robin wiped his face feeling disgusted in himself. He got off the toy but still felt the thrusting sensation in his body. 

"You look so sexy riding that toy like a slut."

Robin growled and stood up charging to the homs. Shulk smirked grabbing Robin's head and bashed it against the wall knocking him out. The wall had a hole in it. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After months passed, Robin was beginning to feel helpless. It was the same routine every day. The homs would start being nice, tries to touch Robin, hits him whenever he was mad, then stabs him with the syringe. He tried making the homs kill him. Shulk immediately knew his plan and was shocked. He did not want to kill Robin since he _loved_ him. Robin did not understand Shulk. If he truly loved him, why would he always try to have sex or hit him? The short mage sighed. His left eye was still swollen from Shulk punching him. The homs was in the living room thinking. He was shirtless while next to the fireplace keeping warm. He looked at his door seeing it was shut. He did start to feel guilty for the way he was treating Robin. The homs slowly stood up and walked over to his door. He slowly opened it seeing the short mage sitting there with his head down shivering. Robin lifted his gaze once he saw the homs. His left eye was black. The homs knelt down and removed the collar and bell.

“Come with me.”

Robin slowly stood up and followed his master. Shulk patted the couch cushion encouraging Robin to sit down. The homs took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you…”

Robin said nothing. Sorry could not cure the holes he had in his heart. The homs knew he damaged the short mage.

“I’ll make it up to you…”

Shulk stood up and got some clothes that were Robin’s from his closet. The short mage gasped. It was his tactician clothes.

“I kept them. The island commander gave them to me.”

The homs handed Robin his clothes.

“Take a shower.”

Robin slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. He slowly closed the door. He still did not trust the homs. He figured the homs was going to come inside the shower anytime. Robin stepped inside the shower. He waited for the homs to enter. He never did. The short mage was getting suspicious. The homs was probably filling his syringes. Shulk was making a crown out of diamonds. It was a gift for Robin. Maybe if Robin starts trusting him, he can finally give him it.

“ _He’s planning something….”_

Robin was scrubbing the dried blood off. He had another plan to escape. If Shulk has one of his tome books, he could escape and would be able to run faster.

“He loves reading to.”

Shulk turned the pages on Robin’s tome book. He could not understand the language though. He could see bizarre shapes and symbols on the book.

“Witchcraft? Black magic?”

Robin thought for a moment.

_“I’m not the slave here, he is! I will never love him! He keeps trying but I will never love him!”_

Robin tapped his chin.

_“I know! I will pretend to start falling in love with him, then I will escape!”_

Robin smirked and turned the water off.

_“Even if I do die, I’ll be in a better place. I wouldn’t have to suffer anymore…”_

The short mage quickly dried himself and got his clothes on. He felt better that he was fully clothed. He warmly smiled at himself in the mirror. He could see himself again. The short mage stepped got out of the bathroom seeing the homs reading his book. Robin immediately raised his arm making the book float out of the Shulk’s hands. The homs’ slightly opened. The book flew into Robin’s hands.

“Thanks!”

Shulk got off the couch.

“I was wondering if maybe we can get to know each other and start over.”

Robin said nothing. He looked at the tome book and realized he had arcfire.

_“I can only use this so many times. I have to think of a way to escape…”_

“What do you say?”

Robin looked into Shulk’s eyes.

“I don’t have an answer for that…”

_Knock. Knock._

Shulk turned his head facing the door then faced Robin.

“Get inside the room!”

Robin walked inside Shulk’s room and sat down.

The homs quietly opened the door revealing a blue haired swordsman.

“Hello there. My name is Chrom. I was wondering if you seen this man?”

Robin quietly walked closer to hear the voice.

Shulk shook his head.

“Sorry, I’ve never seen him.”

Chrim handed Shulk the flyer.

“Please, if you’ve find Robin, let me know! We miss him so much!”

Robin’s eyes widened in excitement.

“CHROM! CHROM! ITS ME, ROBIN!”

“R-Robin!?”

Shulk growled.

“He’s not here! Now beat it!”

“ARCFIRE!”

Shulk jumped out of the way. Lon’qu stepped inside the house and began swinging his killer edge. The homs dodge it and began swinging his monado. Chrom stepped inside along with Lucina and Dark Pit. He felt his eyes becoming watery once he saw Robin.

“ROBIN!”

“CHROM!”

Chrom grabbed Robin’s hand and led him outside.

“We can talk later! We need to get you home!”

Cordelia flew over with her Pegasus.

“Please Cordelia, get him home safely!”

“Hop on, Robin!”

Robin climbed on the Pegasus.

“Everyone! Forget about him! Lets return to the city!”

Lon’qu and Shulk’s blade clashed together. Both males made eye contact and were snarling. Shulk’s eyes turned blue.

“He is mine! He is mine forever!”

“Lon’qu, let’s go!”

“You’re one sick man!”

Lon’qu jumped on his horse and fled.

“You will regret what you said and for TAKING MY HUSBAND!”

Shulk summoned his guardians after Chrom’s army. 

Lon’qu turned his head as he was fleeing on his horse.

“Husband!? What’s with this kid!?”

Chrom shook his head.

“Never mind what he said! We got company!”

* * *

“What tome book you have Robin?”

“Only arcfire! I’m so grateful you guys came at the right time!”

Shulk evilly grinned.

“Aren’t Pegasus knights weak against arrows?”

Shulk did not bother dodging the wave of arrows that were coming after him. Dark Pit kept firing non-stop.

“Go get him Pikachu!”

Pikachu jumped from Dark Pit’s shoulder and used thunder wave. Lucina noticed something above Dark Pit and a time meter going down. The time meter said Monado Cross VIII. Shulk started laughing. No attacks seemed to affect Shulk.

“Dark Pit, fly away!”

“Huh!?”

A monado beam swung through Dark Pit sending him flying away like a missile.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Lucina and Pikachu fled the scene.

Shulk happily hummed and looked up in the sky looking for Robin. He spread his wings and jumped into the air flying around.

“What is he!?”

“No idea but keep running!”

Robin turned his head and gulped.

“He’s right behind us!”

Cordelia turned her head.

“Oh my…”

Shulk growled.

“He’s mine! Give him back to me!”

Robin squeezed Cordelia.

“Robin, not so tight!”

“Sorry! I really don’t want to go back to him!”

“You better give me back my husband! You’re not the woman for him!”

Cordelia snorted.

“What the hell!?”

Shulk swung his blade barely missing Cordelia’s Pegasus.

“HE’S MINE! LAST CHANCE! HAND HIM OVER, OR DIE!”

“Go back to your world!”

Shulk smirked and his monado turned into a bow. He hummed and aimed his arrows at the Pegasus.

“Oh no…”

The homs fired multiple arrows at once. The Pegasus reared and dropped down.

“Hang on Robin!”

Cordelia and Robin held hands and jumped off the Pegasus. Shulk smiled and flew to the ground looking for Robin.

“Robin? Where are you?”

Cordelia and Robin were knelt down next to a tree. Shulk was walking around looking for his slave.

"What the hell he is!?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

Shulk slashed a tree down.

"You can't hide forever!"

Shulk was becoming infuriated and turned his body around yelling.

"I bought you! You belong to me! You are mine!"

Cordelia could not believe what she was hearing. 

"COME OUT!"

He slashed another tree down. 

"Everything was going perfect until your friends had to show up!"

Shulk evilly smirked. He had an idea that force Robin to come out. He jumped into the air and flew off.

"He's gone..."

"Shh. He will be back." 

"How did he find you?"

"He bought me at the auction from some deserted island. He's done so many bad things to me..."

"Easy Robin. You're with us now."

"Thank you so much for saving my life..."

"Don't thank us yet! He's still looking for you!"


	8. Chapter 8

“CHROM, LOOK OUT!”

 Chrom whipped his head but was tackled by the homs. Shulk’s eyes glowed blue as he dragged Chrom on the ground. His face was hitting the grass. The prince grunted and felt dirt go into his mouth. Shulk smirked and grabbed the back of his neck. He was floating in the air while holding his monado in his free hand. His monado changed into the monado III. The homs held Chrom in the air. Chrom’s army was down below shouting at the homs. Shulk’s wings were spread apart. He looked around for Robin.

“LISTEN UP ROBIN! I HAVE YOUR FRIEND!”

Robin gasped. He could hear Shulk’s voice from far away.

“No….”

“IF YOU DON’T COME OUT AND SURRENDER, YOUR FRIEND WILL DIE!”

Lucina tried firing arrows at the homs but it did no damage.

“NO!”

“YOU GOT FIVE SECONDS ROBIN!”

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. He really did not want to go back to the homs.

“I’m sorry Cordelia, but I have to do this…”

“FIVE!”

Cordelia grabbed Robin’s arm.

“No! He’s going to kill Chrom anyways!”

“FOUR!”

Robin shook his head.

“I’m sorry Cordelia…”

“THREE!”

“FAAAAAATHER!”

“TWO!”

Shulk’s monado had bolts of lighting dancing around. A red and blue beam was coming from the tip.

“ONE!”

Robin glided over. He was able to move faster since he was holding his tome book. Once he arrived, Shulk stopped what he was doing. Chrom looked down and gagged.

“Shulk, I’m here! I submit!”

Shulk warmly smiled and tossed Chrom away. Chrom flew like a missile as he blasted through someones home. Lucina and the rest of the army dashed over. The homs landed on the ground and his golden wings disappeared.

“I knew you would come back to me. You can’t live without me.”

Robin shook his head.

“It’s over Shulk! I don’t love you!”

Shulk stepped closer and was holding a pair of handcuffs.

“No! Stay away from me!”

Cordelia jumped in front of Robin. She was holding a silver lance. Shulk raised an eyebrow.

“Who is this? Your bodyguard?”

“I’m his friend! I will fight for him even if I have to die!”

Robin shook his head.

“No Cordelia! He will kill you! He’s too powerful!”

Cordelia closed her eyes. She rather die then run away. She spinned her silver lance around her body.

“So be it then!”

Shulk lightly laughed at the knight’s stupidity.

“None of your army will stand a chance against me.”

“Robin, get out of here.”

Shulk glared.

“He’s staying with me!”

Cordelia swung her lance. Shulk smirked tilting to the left then back handed Cordelia’s face knocking her down.

“CORDELIA!”

“Such a weakling.”

Cordelia wiped the blood off her nose and jumped back up.

“That slap was nothing.”

Shulk evilly grinned.

“Just give up and hand over Robin.”

“Cordelia, look out!”

Cordelia whipped her head once she saw a wave of arrows darting over. Shulk’s eyes flashed blue. The redhead and short mage jumped out of the way. Dark Pit flew over and was shooting from far away. The homs did not bother moving since the arrows or bullets would do no damage. The dark angel hollered as he flew down while slashing. Shulk just stood there letting the arrows hit him. He evilly laughed then a long, blue beam came out of his monado.

“BUSTER!”

Dark Pit’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit…”

The dark angel could not react on time. The blue beam slashed through him. He crashed down on the ground with his face first. Dark Pit slowly raised his head propping an elbow and spat out the dirt.

“Gosh, it’s like battling Kaiser Oblivion on hard mode from Bravely Second! The fight is so unfair!”

“PIKA! PIKA! PIKACHU!” (You’re so ugly! Your parents named you SHIT HAPPENS!)

The homs turned his body around revealing the yellow mouse.

“And what are you?”

“Pika! Pika!” (Your worst nightmare you piece of shit! I’m yellow! Fear me!)

Shulk chuckled.

“What the hell….”

Shulk snapped his fingers and cast daze on the yellow mouse. Pikachu could not move for a few moments.

“Well that was easy.”

Shulk thought for a moment.

“Why didn’t I cast daze on Robin from the start? Hm…”

“YAAAAAA!”

Cordelia pierced the silver lance through Shulk’s body. The homs yelled in pain and slowly stepped back. Blood was gushing out of his body and running down the lance’s handle.

“HA!”

Shulk fell on one knee.

“AHHH! The pain!”

The homs started laughing and stood up pulling the silver lance out along with the arrows. His body regenerated. He broke the silver lance using his knee.

“Enough playing around. Hand over Robin or I will kill you this time.”

Cordelia shook her head.

“You’re going to kill me anyways. Do your worst!”

Another monado appeared in Shulk’s hand.

“Witness oblivion.”

Robin noticed a time meter appearing on Cordelia’s head that said Monado VIII. The short mage closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He did not want no one dying over him. He ran up and pushed Cordelia out of the way.

“I submit Shulk! Please don’t hurt her!”

Shulk stopped what he was doing. The two monados disappeared.

“That’s all you had to say, Robin.”

“Robin, no!”

Shulk punched Cordelia directly in the face knocking her out.

“She’s not dead. She’s just sleeping.”

Robin shook his head.

“Just take me but you will have to promise me you won’t hurt any of my friends!”

The homs nodded.

“I will be hurting you though.”

Robin gulped once Shulk got into his face. The homs punched the short mage in the gut making him scream in pain. He collapsed on his knees while placing his hand on his abdominal. He started coughing. That punch felt like a bullet.

“That’s for escaping!”

The homs shoved Robin the ground then pulled his hands behind his back. He cuffed his wrist then lifted him up while spreading his wings. Shulk jumped into the air and flew off like a shooting star.

Dark Pit had his face shoved into the ground. He muffled.

“Anyone not dead?”

* * *

Shulk arrived someplace that was covered with snow. There was a blizzard outside. He wanted no one finding Robin or taking him again. It was the temple of Eternia. It’s been deserted for years. There was no civilization but dragons and wild monsters were stalking outside. Inside the temple, Shulk led Robin downstairs and shoved him forward into the dungeon. The homs growled and shoved Robin against the wall.

“What are you doing!?”

Shulk removed the handcuffs.

“Oh….”

Robin took a deep breath. He knew the homs was up to something. Shulk made his move and pinned the short mage against the wall.

“Stop! Stop!”

Shulk began ripping the clothes off.

“No! Stop!”

The homs ripped his underwear and shoved him forward. The short mage lost his balance and fell on the ground that was stone. He groaned in pain. He kicked himself away from the homs until he felt his back was against the cold wall. Shulk’s eyes glued blue in the dark. Robin knew he was infuriated. The homs tossed a sex toy on the ground. Robin was shocked from what he saw and shook his head.

“No, please! No master!”

“That’s your punishment! Fuck yourself!”

Robin shook his head.

“No!”

The homs smirked and pulled over a sex bench and was filled with restraints. Robin’s eyes widen in horror.

“Which one? The sex toy or this?”

“The sex toy!”

Shulk shook his head.

“No. This will be better.”

Shulk dangerously approached Robin and lifted him up. The short mage tried hitting the homs but it did no damage.

“NO MASTER! I’M BEGGING YOU!”

Shulk placed Robin on the sex bench. He shoved his face down onto the face cushion. He strapped his hands, back, and legs down. His rear was in the air. Robin was crying. The position he was in was like being on your hands and knees.

“PLEASE! NOT THIS!”

“Tell me who you love?”

Robin sobbed.

“My friends!”

Shulk slapped his bottom making Robin yelp in pain. He slapped him so hard that his bottom started turning red. The homs grasped Robin’s bottom and squeezed it. He was growling.

“Does this make you uncomfortable?”

Robin said nothing. He had his eyes closed and teeth clenched. Shulk slapped Robin’s bottom repeatedly. He felt himself getting turned on. The homs began removing his clothes until he was naked. Robin turned his head and desperately tried breaking free from the straps. The homs dangerously approached Robin and gripped his bottom. He couldn’t control himself. His erection was sticking straight up. He grinned. He loved how Robin’s bottom was moving as he desperately tried to break free. The homs slapped his bottom again. His bottom was dark red.

“Say fuck me.”

Robin said nothing.

Shulk slapped Robin’s bottom and pinched the red spots.

“F-Fuck me…”

Shulk’s erection was growing bigger. He felt a wave of pleasure traveling to his penis. He need to shove himself inside Robin.

“Say it again, you slut!”

“I’m not a slut!”

Shulk slapped Robin’s bottom.

“Fuck me!”

“One more time, you whore!”

“Fuck me!”

Shulk firmly grasped Robin’s hips making him gasp.

“No! No! Don’t enter me!”

He forcefully shoved his erection inside Robin making him scream in pain. He felt a sharp pain going through his bottom as his insides stretched apart from the homs’ erection. Shulk groaned loving the tightness around his manhood. He felt Robin’s insides clutching his erection.

“Ohhhh….”

Shulk began moving his hips. He wanted to do this to the short mage so bad. He finally got what he wanted. He loved the squishy sound and the skin slapping together. He loved Robin’s smooth skin brushing against him. The homs pounded himself against Robin’s bottom. He loved how his bottom would slightly jiggle each time he pushed in. Robin finally gave up. He turned his head seeing Shulk with his eyes closed while humping him.

“Master please, I want to see your face…”

Shulk stopped thrusting.

“You want to see my face?”

“Yes master!”

Shulk warmly smiled and pulled himself out. His erection bobbed with each step he took. His manhood was pointing forward. The homs began unstrapping the short mage. Robin got off the bench and rubbed his wrist. He squeaked once Shulk pressed himself against his back and felt his hands roaming around his body. Robin wailed and grabbed the homs’ erection giving it a squeeze. He twisted it making the homs yelp in pain. The homs punched Robin in the face knocking him down. The short mage slowly raised his head. His nose was bleeding. Shulk kicked Robin’s stomach making him groan in pain. Robin slowly stood up and swung his fist. The homs grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Robin was wailing in anguish. He had his face bashed against the wall. He collapsed on the ground giving up. He spit out the blood trailing down and dripping the ground. He sat up breathing heavily. He abdominal still had a huge bruise from where Shulk punched him. His eye was still swollen shut. Shulk noticed Robin’s face was starting to swell up.

“….Just kill me….”

Shulk said nothing.

“Kill me….”

The homs got his clothes on and left the dungeon thinking. He could hear Robin shouting on top of his lungs.

“KILL ME!”

Shulk walked into his lab. He opened his book about love potions. He remembered reading one that would make Robin fall in love with him. He needed to erase his memory and to make sure only Shulk was in his mind. He turned the pages until he found the potion.

“I want him feminine and crazy about me. I just need to erase his memory with his friends.”

Shulk read the ingredients and realized he needed Robin’s semen. He evilly smirked. He knew exactly how to get it.

* * *

Robin clenched his teeth as he released his semen into the small glass. The homs forced him to ride a toy. Shulk took the glass and walked away. The short mage was confused. He leaned against the corner and tried falling asleep. The dungeon was very cold. His tummy growled. He hadn’t eaten in a few days. The short mage raised his head once the homs came back into his cell. He was holding a glass that looked like water.

“Why don’t you drink this? This will heal your wounds…”

Robin took the glass and sniffed the water. He did not smell anything unusual. He was thirsty though. The short mage quickly drank the water then started coughing. He felt his vision becoming blurry until he passed out. Shulk smiled and picked up his bride. He walked out of the dungeon and walked into the bathroom. He began cleaning his body. The homs kissed his lover’s lips then dried his body. He picked up the short mage again and walked into his room. He gently placed him on his king-sized bed. The homs quickly stepped out of his clothes. He grabbed the ring and placed it through his lover’s ring finger. Shulk and Robin had matching rings. He then placed the diamond crown on his lover’s head. Shulk kissed his lover’s lips and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around the short mages body and fell asleep with his body pressed against him. He hoped the potion worked and that he'd forgotten about his friends.

* * *

 

_Morning..._

Shulk slowly opened his eyes and saw a view he always wanted to see. Robin had his head rested on his chest and was holding his arm. The homs kissed his lover's forehead and got out of bed stretching his arms. Robin was still sleeping. Shulk got off the bed and got his blue shorts on. He walked out of the room. The short mage slowly opened his eyes and sighed. The potion did not work. He moved on his side. He had to make sure he was in a good disguise to avoid suspicion. 

_"I'm going to pretend to love him so he can trust me then I can escape!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_“Non... Rien de rien...”_

Shulk had a huge smirk on his face. He was watching replays of Robin riding a sex toy. He was sitting on his spinning chair inside his lab. The homs knew the potion did not work but had a punishment in mind that will be in Robin’s memory forever. He wanted to see what kind of tricks Robin was planning. He was listening to _Non, je ne regrette rien_ by Edith Piaf. The music seemed to match as he watched Robin get physically assaulted in slow motion.

_“Non, je ne regrette rien…..”_

He watched himself punch Robin in the gut in slow motion.

_“Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait”_

The homs read Zanza’s notes and shook his head.

“I can’t thank you enough Zanza. You’ve given me so much power but it’s such a shame you were a dumbass. You thought I wouldn’t defeat you. With the help of my friends, I was able to take you down and claim the throne for myself.”

_“Ni le mal - tout ça m'est bien égal!”_

“Though, I do feel bad for using my friends and disposing of them.”

Shulk thought for a moment.

“Actually, I don’t.”

The music was still playing in the background. The homs eyes flashed blue showing what Robin was planning on doing. The future showed Robin grabbing a blade and stabbing the back of his neck.

“I guess he forgot I’m immortal.”

* * *

Robin was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He looked up once he saw the homs enter his room. He shut the door and locked it. Shulk slowly walked over and sat on the bed while stroking Robin’s cheek.

“Get off the bed.”

Robin obeyed. He was still naked. The homs removed his shorts and sat on the couch. He already had an erection. He knew this would break Robin.

“Come sit on my lap. I’m going to give you the real thing.”

Robin tried not to show any weakness. He reluctantly climbed on the homs lap. The short mage clenched his teeth together and yelped as he was lowered down half way.

“Does it feel good?”

Robin said nothing. He wanted to cry so bad. He felt his insides becoming full and stretched out.

The homs pushed the short mage down until his manhood was all the way, deep inside him.

“Move your hips. Fuck my cock.”

The short mage slowly began to move his hips. He had his eyes closed. He did not want to make eye contact with the homs. He went up to the head while the homs would forcefully slammed him down. The homs slapped his bottom and rubbed around giving it a squeeze. Robin was straddling Shulk. The homs was leaned against the couch. The couch shook and the skin slapping together was making the homs feel good. Shulk loved the sounds escaping from Robin’s mouth and him slamming his body on his thighs. The homs slapped Robin’s bottom harder.

“Keep fucking it you whore!”

He slapped it again making Robin groan in pain.

“Faster! Move your hips faster!”

Robin tilt his head back as he rode Shulk faster. He was breathing heavily. The homs evilly grinned and gripped Robin’s hips. He lifted off his manhood. Shulk got off the couch and pulled a chair over and pointed.

“Sit there.”

Robin reluctantly got up and sat on the chair. A blindfold was covering his eyes. The short mage swallowed hard. The homs grabbed two ropes and forcefully spread Robin’s legs apart. He bit his lip. He did not want to give in or let Shulk know the potion did not work. The homs tied his legs against the chair legs. He grabbed a couple of vibrators and placed them on his penis. He then handcuffed his hands behind the chair. Shulk evilly grinned and grabbed his controller. He got his camera stand and placed his cam recorder on it. He opened the handle and zoomed on Robin’s penis. His manhood was not erect. It was limp. He took a picture of it. The homs then pressed the recording button.

“Lets see how big your micro penis will grow.”

He sat down on the couch and turned on the vibrators. Robin twitched and slightly opened his mouth. He quickly bit his lip to prevent him from moaning. He could not move his legs. He tilts his head back hopelessly and twitches. Shulk watched the short mage’s penis rising up slowly. He turned the vibrations higher. Robin clenched his teeth together. The homs evilly laughed.

“There’s no point holding those moans in. I know you’re enjoying it.”

Robin felt the blood flowing into his manhood. He knew his manhood was painfully sticking straight up. The homs turned off the vibrations. Robin began panting heavily. His forehead was covered with sweat. Shulk got a ruler and measured the short mage’s penis.

“Awww. It’s only six inches.”

Shulk tossed the ruler and got his camera. He took multiple pictures of Robin’s penis. He placed the camera on the table. He grabbed his recorder and zoomed on his manhood again.

“Wiggle your manhood.”

Robin’s mouth slightly opened. Shulk slapped Robin’s face giving him a nosebleed.

“I said wiggle your manhood!”

Robin sniffed and began to his move manhood down and up. Shulk loved the stiff member in between his slave’s legs. That was his favorite part to torture. He wanted to force Robin to hold his semen until he couldn’t anymore. He wanted to make him feel disgusted and face humiliation. The homs knew how.

“Faster!”

Robin’s manhood bobbed violently to Shulk’s pleasure. The homs pulled the recorder stand closer. The camera showed half of Shulk’s body and the side of Robin’s face. He began stroking himself in front of the camera as it was still recording. He kept stroking himself until his manhood rose up. Robin sensed there was something in front of his face.

“Do you love cocks?”

Robin said nothing.

“Repeat after me.”

Robin licked his lips.

“I’m a dirty, filthy, whore.”

Robin was about to cry but held his tears in.

“I’m a dirty, filthy, whore.”

Robin’s tone was saddened.

“My heart, soul, and body belong to Shulk.”

“My heart, soul, and body belong to Shulk.”

“I love being naked and being dirty to my master.”

“I love being naked and being dirty to my master.”

“I love cocks.”

“I love cocks.”

“I enjoy having sex with master.”

“I enjoy having sex with master.”

“I will always be naked in order to please my master.”

“I will always be naked in order to please my master.”

Shulk stroked Robin’s cheek.

“Good boy.”

The homs removed Robin’s blindfold. Robin gasped once he saw his master’s manhood in his face. The homs forcefully shoved his cock into his slave’s mouth as it was opened. Robin closed his eyes in disgust and almost chocked. He felt his manhood go down his throat. Shulk tilt his head back and moaned in pleasure.

“Oh yeah…Oh…”

Shulk grabbed a sharpie and wrote _whore_ on Robin’s forehead.

“Keep sucking, you whore!”

Robin moved his lips down and up. His head bobbed slightly. Shulk got the camera and began taking pictures.

“Open your eyes and look at the camera.”

Robin forcefully opened his eyes and looked at the camera. Shulk’s cock was still in his mouth. He took the picture sideways. He brought the camera in between his legs.

“Look at the camera.”

Robin looked up while Shulk took another picture. The picture showed the front of Robin’s face with Shulk’s cock in his mouth. He placed the camera down.

“Keep sucking you whore.”

The short mage continued moving his lips. Shulk felt himself reaching his climax. He gripped Robin’s head and forcefully pushed his cock down his throat as began releasing his semen. He let out a loud moan and pulled his penis out to shoot strings of semen in Robin’s face. The short mage flinched and felt disgusted and dirty. Shulk took another picture of Robin’s face. The homs smiled and placed the camera on the couch. He pulled the stand closer to the couch facing Robin. Shulk dangerously approached Robin and cut the rope then removed the handcuffs. The short mage rubbed his wrist. The homs pushed the chair out of the way. Shulk pointed to the middle of the room.

“Stand right here.”

Robin obeyed. He knew if he did not obey his master, he would get hurt. Shulk got his camera.

“Spread your legs apart and put your hands behind your head.”

Robin obeyed. Shulk began taking pictures of Robin’s body parts.

“Turn around.”

Robin turned his body while Shulk took pictures again.

“Good boy. Now get on your knees with your ass in the air.”

The short mage slowly got on his knees with his face down on the carpet. His manhood fell down. His master took another picture.

“Slick your finger in your ass.”

The short mage had tears rolling down his cheeks. He was broken and could not describe the pain he felt in his heart. He slowly brought his hand over to his entrance and slowly slicked his finger inside. Shulk took the picture. The homs grabbed a giant bucket and dropped it next to Robin.

“Slowly drop it on you and rub it all over your body.”

The homs sat on the couch and began stroking himself. Robin looked inside the bucket realizing it was lube. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly sat up. His body was covered with sweat. He lifted up the bucket and began to pour the lube on his body. Robin slowly closed his eyes as the lube began flowing down his face. He dropped the bucket and began rubbing the lube around his body. This was turning Shulk on. His mouth dropped opened. His manhood was already pointing straight up. Robin rubbed his eyes and gulped. Shulk slowly stood up and dangerously approached his slave. Robin began to shake. Shulk pointed to the wall. The short mage turned his body around and grabbed the railing. The homs pulled the recorder stand over and zoomed in. He placed his camera on top to automatically take pictures. The homs growled and gripped his slave’s hips making him gasp. He dug his nails into his flesh. He was growling and had a creepy grin. Robin had tears flowing down his face. He closed his eyes in defeat. The homs forcefully shoved himself inside making Robin yelp. He began pulling and pushing back in. He wasted no time ramming into his slave. The skin slapping together was loud and the homs freely let his moanings out. He slapped his slave’s bottom multiple times. His speed of ramming was fast as a shooting star. The short mage felt his bottom becoming hot and swollen. He pressed his forehead against the railings. He lost his virginity to the homs. After a while, the homs felt himself reaching his climax. He let out a loud moan and released his semen inside Robin. The short mage felt his insides being filled with his semen. The homs pulled himself out and watched Robin collapsed on the floor sprawled. Shulk chuckled and took a picture of his bottom with his semen flowing out. He was happy to get that all on film. He hummed as he grabbed his recorder then walked away leaving his slave alone.

* * *

_3 hours later…_

Robin slowly opened his eyes and checked his surroundings. He looked around seeing he was still in the same room. He slowly sat up and let his tears out. He felt so disgusted of doing things against his will. Shulk taking pictures of his body parts and filming made him feel so violated. He felt ashamed of his body now.

“Ahh. You finally awakened.”

Robin gulped as he slowly turned his head revealing his master wearing his casual clothes.

“Come with me. Your punishment isn’t done yet.”

The short mage slowly stood up and approached his master. Shulk noticed he had a sad look on his face and was crying. He did not care. The homs grabbed Robin by the throat and threw him in front. Robin whimpered as he stumbled forward losing his balance. His face hit the wall creating a dent. The short mage rubbed his head then felt the back of his neck being grabbed. He was shoved forward again. Robin held his arms as he continued walking forward. He was led inside a dungeon. He was led into a small room. The homs unlocked the door and shoved Robin inside. The homs slammed the door shut and walked away. Robin pounded on the door begging his master to let him go. Shulk ignored him. The short mage turned his head once he heard moanings. His mouth dropped opened once he saw three TVs in the room that were showing Shulk and Robin having sex. He could not turn the TV off or break them since they were up high. The videos repeated itself. The short mage looked around his small cell seeing the walls were covered with the naked pictures of himself. He collapsed on his knees and placed his hands on his ears. He wailed in anguish.

* * *

_A week later…_

Shulk opened his slave’s cell and saw him in the corner rocking back and forth. He was broken and scared.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Robin slowly stood up and nodded.

“Yes master! I’ve learned my lesson!”

Shulk dangerously entered his cell and studied his slave’s face. Robin gulped. His body began to shake. He feared Shulk was going to hurt him. The short mage got on his knees and knelt down to kiss his master’s boot. The homs gripped Robin’s throat making him gag. His legs dangled hopelessly.

“Ahhhhhhh!”

Shulk tossed Robin out of his cell. The short mage’s body crashed into the wall creating small cracks. He fell on the ground coughing violently. He felt a few broken rips. He tried crawling away as he whimpered. Shulk gripped Robin’s shoulders and threw him against the ceiling. He fell flat on the ground groaning in pain. He moved on his side breathing heavily. The short mage covered his face with his arm fearing Shulk was going to hurt him again.

“Please master….don’t hurt me anymore!”

Shulk pulled Robin’s bloody hair and growled at him. He had tears flowing down his face.

“PLEASE MASTER!”

He sobbed and whined.

“I’M BEGGING YOU!”

Shulk let go of Robin’s hair and had his hand out.

“Kiss my hand and you shall feel no more.”

Robin grabbed both sides of his master’s hand and began kissing the top of his hand. Shulk smirked and punched his slave in the face with his free hand. The short mage fell on his side coughing. He slowly sat up with his head down. Shulk punched under his slave’s chin making him fall back. Robin gagged and threw up blood. He crawled over to the corner. Shulk raised his arm making Robin whimper like a dog. He hugged his knees to his chest. The homs stepped closer. Robin started screaming once Shulk raised his arm again. He started laughing. Robin was traumatized.

“Such a weakling and a whore.”

Robin yelled and snarled.

“I’M NOT A WHORE!”

“You’re a weakling though.”

“I’m not a weakling!”

“No one loves you.”

“My friends love me!”

“You don’t have any friends.”

Robin stopped talking. The homs was being a jerk.

“I will suck your manhood for food…”

“No. You will not be getting any food for two weeks.”

“Please master! I will die!”

“Goodnight.”

Shulk left the dungeon. He knew Robin did not have anymore strength. He did not bother locking the dungeon. The short mage crawled over to trash. He desperately tried looking for pieces of food.


	10. Chapter 10

The short mage dragged the trash down revealing a hole in the wall. He gasped once he realized he could try pulling the bricks apart. He hoped Shulk was asleep. Robin was still lying on his stomach. He reached his arm through the hole feeling something cold. It was snow. He dug his hand into the snow and brought it over to his mouth. Luckily, the snow melted in his mouth, so he could get a little of water. His lips were so dry. He felt an adrenal rush go through his body. The thought of freedom was in his mind. Robin pulled on the broken bricks with all the strength he had left. He managed to yank some out of the wall. He licked his lips and felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. The short mage crawled out of the hole and started laughing once he touched the snow. It was cold outside. His happiness turned into fear once he realized he was still naked. He was probably predators outside. The short mage slowly stood up and carefully checked his surroundings. His body began to shiver. The location he was at was abandoned. He realized he was in Eternia where Edea Lee and her wife Agnes Oblige died centuries ago. Not wanting to waste time, the short mage made a run for it. He had no idea where he was running to but did not care. He just wanted to get away from Shulk. He could hear the wind blowing gently. He shut his eyes as he continued running. The short mage saw flashing images of Shulk raping him. Robin shook his head. He hoped he might be able to run into his friends if they were still alive.

“If I don’t find shelter soon, I’m going to get frostbite…”

Robin could see his breath.

“My body needs to be healed. I will probably feel pain tomorrow…”

The short mage stopped running and walked trying to save his strength. The adrenaline might not last any longer. That’s when he remembered something.

“My twin sister. I remember she is around here somewhere….”

The temperature was dropping.

“I got to find her but I don’t remember where she lives….”

Robin searched the area for hours. He was starting not to feel his feet and noticed his skin was changing color. He saw a cabin ahead and walked over to the porch before passing out. His head slammed against the door creating a loud thud.

* * *

_Next day…_

“I’m going to ram the hell out of him today but first, I want him to pole dance."

Shulk walked into the dungeon thinking Robin was still lying on the ground passed out.

“Robin, are you hungry for some cock you filthy whore? I bet your arse is begging to be filled with my semen!”

The homs lightly laughed but he noticed the dungeon was dead silent. Robin should have been weeping. He growled angrily and dashed over to his slave’s cell realizing he was not inside. The homs’ blood began to boil. The veins on his arms began to pop out. He saw the hole on the wall realizing Robin escaped again. He clenched his fist and hollered out of anger.

"GONE AGAIN!?"

The homs swung his monado expanding the whole. He evilly smirked once he noticed Robin left him a trail.

"It will be the same thing over again."

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes seeing something brown. He touched something that felt like fur. It was so soft. He vision focused and he realized he was lying on someone’s bed. He groaned in pain as he tried to move. The homs threw him against the ceiling from yesterday. The short mage slowly sat up and saw a bandage wrapped around some areas of his body. He rubbed his eyes and saw that the bed was next to the wall that had pictures of a young woman that looked like a dark mage. 

“You finally awoke. You gave me a scare last night.”

Robin whipped his head seeing a woman sitting next to him. He screamed on top of his lungs and pressed himself against the wall breathing heavily. The woman stood up. She had a similar accent to Shulk’s.

“Calm down now! I’m not going to hurt you!”

Robin hid his face with his arm and began to sob. He fell for it once and did not want to fall for it again.

“I healed your wounds. I don’t know what attacked you but you had many broken bones.”

Robin said nothing. He did not trust this woman. She was probably one of Shulk’s secret guardians.

"What's your name?"

The short mage swallowed hard and realized he had underwear on.

"R-Robin..."

"My name is Melia."

"Why did you help me?"

"You needed help. I couldn't just leave you to die."

"Do you know how to get out this area?"

"Yes, but it will take you months on foot."

"I can't stay long. I just escaped from this crazy man named Shulk."

"S-SHULK!?"

Robin hesitated.

"You know him?"

"I'm surprised you escaped him! He killed my friends once he defeated Zanza!"

"I'm hiding from him! I was used as a sex object and punching bag!"

"I don't know what happened to him. He was never like that before. Shulk was a sweet young man until he defeated Zanza."

"He claimed he was possessed by Zanza then betrays me at the end."

"Zanza is dead. He actually betrayed Zanza once he accepted to be his disciple. He used the rest of Zanza's power to annihilate his family."

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know but I'm lucky to be alive. Shulk is now the ruler of the kingdom."

"He's done so many disgusting things to me..."

"How did he find you?"

"I was kidnapped and he bought me at the auction..."

"I see. Sorry to hear that..."

"Anyways, I better be going. He's probably looking for me right now..."

"I have some supplies for you."

Melia tossed a bag. Robin jumped once he heard a loud thud.

"MELIA! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Oh goddesses! No!"

Melia pointed to the floor and removed the carpet revealing a hidden passage.

"Go under there and follow the path! It should lead you to the kingdom!"

Robin nodded and jumped down.

"Thanks for your help!"

Melia nodded and placed the carpet back. The door broke down revealing the homs.

"Where is he Melia? I know he was here! I know his scent very well!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Shulk..."

The homs dangerously approached the mage evilly smirking. His eyes flashed blue revealing what he did to his friends.

"I'm surprised you survived."

The monado III appeared in his hand.

"But this time, you won't."

"I don't fear you Shulk. In the future, you will be stopped!"

Shulk laughed hysterically.

"I'm immortal. Nothing can defeat me!"

"Either way, I'm not letting you hurt anyone innocent!"

Shulk slashed against the mage making her collapse on the floor.

"No one is innocent. No one."

* * *

Robin turned his head once he heard Melia scream in pain. He felt saddened but continued running through the pathway. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. He knew Shulk was after him. If he found him, the punishment would be much worse. The short mage panted heavily as he sprinted out of the pathway. He saw a crowd of people. He could use that to his advantage. The mage opened the bag pulling out some clothes that was just a tunic and trousers. At least he wasn't naked anymore. Robin quickly walked into the crowd and felt protected. Everyone turned their heads once they saw Shulk. His eyes flashed blue. He was tracking Robin's scent. The mage quickly dashed away once he saw the homs. The homs took his time walking into the crowd and purposing shoved people out of his way. He hummed and placed his hands in his pockets. He laughed hysterically.

"There's no point on hiding Robin!"

Robin had his back pressed against the wall of a building that was a bar. He turned his head and felt his heart drop once he saw the homs' back. He was so close to him. The short mage drastically entered the bar alerting Shulk.

"Ah ha!"

Robin pushed people out of his way getting a few people angry and saying harsh words. He swallowed the lump in his throat and entered the room that said, _Gay Strip Club._ The homs entered the bar and noticed people were bowing down to him. He sniffed the air and followed the scent. The short mage blushed once he saw many guys staring at him lustfully. Some were even winking and blowing kisses at him. He grunted and tried looking for a place to hide. The bathroom was out of the question.

"ROBIN!"

Robin quickly entered a blank room and tried looking for some place to hide. There was nothing in the room though. He locked the door but wouldn't stop the homs. The short mage gulped and felt his eyes becoming watery. There was no other place to escape. He clenched his fist once he heard pounding on the door. It was Shulk. He sounded so infuriated.

"Once I get in there, I'm going to beat the living hell out of you for escaping!"

 


	11. Chapter 11

Melia got on the intercom. She was severally wounded. She checked her status and realized she was on the _dying_ zone. One more hit could kill her.

“Attention everyone! Our supreme ruler, Shulk, will be doing a strip tease right now!”

Shulk looked around before he got mobbed by everyone at the gay bar.

“I never said that!”

The homs was mobbed and felt everyone trying to touch him. Melia sighed and got off the intercom. Blood was dripping on the wooden floor. She had a gash behind her back. Her body was slightly bent, and her mouth was slightly opened. She was breathing heavily. She whispered.

“Good luck, Robin…”

Robin quietly opened the door and dashed out of the bar. Luckily, it was crowded. Robin’s shortness gave him the advantage to not be seen. The short mage dashed outside and ran for his life. He was running and checking the bag at the same time. He hoped whatever Melia gave him was useful. He happily laughed once he found a thoron tome book. This will give him the advantage to float. The short mage slightly raised his arms and began to float in the air. He warmly smiled knowing he was moving faster. He looked behind seeing the kingdom was becoming smaller as he got away. He sighed in relief.

“ENOUGH!”

Shulk swung his monado making everyone fly back. Some citizens hit the wall that created many large holes. The citizens stepped away. The homs’ eyes flashed blue. He realized Melia was still alive. He angrily hollered and slashed his monado instantly killing whoever was around him. Melia dragged herself over the window. She hit the window with her staff that shattered it giving a signal. The mage fell out of the window only to land on a telethia. Melia rested her head on the telethia’s back.

“Thanks for saving me, Fiora….”

The telethia flew over to the ether mine. Melia got off Fiora’s back and began to heal herself with ether crystals. She desperately needed ether since Shulk drained her. She sighed and sat down. She hugged the telethia. The mage knew there was something different from this telethia. Melia noticed the color of the telethia was different and she wondered why this one wasn’t attacking her. Fiora’s soul was able to get inside the brain of the telethia before it could control her. Melia was about ready to attack until the telethia did a strange motion with it’s tail. Once Melia looked through the telethia, she knew who it was.

“I’m sorry you had to turn into this creature…”

Fiora tilt her head and lied down. Melia rested her head on her body.

“He almost killed me. Fiora, we must do something. He’s tormenting an innocent man and using him as a sex object.”

Fiora raised her tail and poked Melia’s shoulder.

“I know Fiora but I don’t think Robin will get far since Shulk can easily teleport and use his guardians. He has Zanza’s moves.”

Fiora’s claws flashed green.

“You don’t mean-!? How are we going to bring Zanza back if he’s already dead!? Shulk destroyed him!”

Melia sighed.

“I don’t want to lose you Fiora. You may be trapped inside a telethia’s body but you’re still Fiora to me.”

* * *

“What are we going to do now?”

Chrom raised his arms.

“I don’t know. We’re up against something that’s immortal.”

Lucin stabbed her parallel falchion on the ground.

“Not to mention, powerful to.”

Dark Pit had his arms crossed.

“None of my attacks did any damage. He did not even flinch.”

Lon’qu had his hand on his chin.

“My question is why he is so obsessed with Robin?”

Cordelia entered the room and tossed a book on the table.

“The book explains why he’s obsessed with Robin. That homs was looking for a host and he chose Robin.”

Chrom pounded the table.

“Robin is an innocent young man. Why would anyone want to use him as a sex object?”

Cordelia shook her head.

“That homs is a psychopath.”

“What do you guys suppose we do?”

“Well, we’re pretty much screwed because he can predict the future…”

Cordelia thought hard for a moment.

“I think Robin is only one that can stop him…”

Everyone looked at Cordelia.

“Why do you say that?”

“Do you remember how infuriated he was when we were trying to save him?”

Lon’qu huffed.

“Yes, I remember that. He acted like Robin was his property or something.”

“Maybe I can use my rescue staff!”

Lucina turned her head facing her aunt.

“But how? Robin is too far away…”

“Pika! Pika!”

Dark Pit face palmed.

“Right now is not the time to beg for food Pikachu!”

Pikachu growled.

“Pikachu!” (Fag!)

* * *

“I need to find a place to sleep.”

Robin recognized where he was. He knew this was the Norende village Tiz and Ringabel used to live before they passed away centuries ago. There should be a hotel inn nearby. He checked the bag and surprisingly, there was gold inside.

“Melia…I hope you’re still alive…”

The short mage paid for a room and got under the covers. He was scared of going to sleep though. He feared Shulk might break in and take him back.

“Why does he have against me? What have I done?”

Robin felt his eyes becoming watery.

“He’s done so much damage to me. I don’t think I’m ever going to get over what he did…”

The short mage closed his eyes seeing flashing images of the homs raping him. He hated how the homs forced him on a sex bench and slapped his bottom.

“Chrom, I hope you’re still alive…”

Robin sniffed and tried going to sleep. He started thinking positive. At least he had clothes on and was resting on a warm bed. He wasn’t naked or having conflicts with the homs.

“So scared…”

Robin took a deep breath before going to sleep.

* * *

 

_3:00am…_

“Yes, have you seen this young man?”

“I’ve seen many faces and can’t memorize all sire.”

“His name is Robin. He’s my husband and we share the same room.”

The employee raised an eyebrow.

“I cannot tell you what room he’s in. It’s our policy.”

The homs dropped a bag of gold.

“Okay, okay, he’s in that room upstairs.”

Robin slowly opened his eyes and sighed. He checked the clock and realized it was three in the morning. He never slept this well in a long time. He closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep. He gasped once he heard someone trying to open the door. Luckily, Robin put a chair and the clothes drawer to block the handle. The short mage jumped once he heard pounding and someone yanking the doorknob. Robin quickly got out of bed and opened the window. He knew it was Shulk. Robin tossed the bag out the window and used the blanket to climb down. He grabbed the bag and floated in the air escaping the homs again. Shulk kicked the door down and saw that Robin escaped. His eyes flashed blue. The homs dashed over to the window and jumped out. He could see Robin from far away.

“Why do you keep trying to escape from me?”

Robin looked behind him and realized it was Shulk. The yellow light around him made it obvious. The short mage had to find another place to hide. He knew this was going to be a never-ending cycle. Robin knew Shulk will keep coming after him until he captures him.

“I have to make things right with him. I need him to start trusting me…”

“Where can I hide!?”

Robin floated over the water. Maybe Florence is where he could lose Shulk. Fate of Unknown started playing in the background from Kingdom Hearts. The homs unleashed his guardians. Three guardians came out from the ground and evilly smirked. Shulk aimed his monado and the guardians glided over to where Robin was. The short mage gasped once he saw those annoying guardians. Shulk had a plan. He wanted Robin to use his tome book since he could use it so many times. The short mage knew what Shulk was trying to do. He checked the bag and saw a mini dagger. It was better than nothing. Three beams were darting towards him. Robin jumped out of the way. He realized he was near a cliff. The fall would instantly kill him. The three guardians smirked as they stepped forward. Shulk was right behind them. The short mage shook his head. He did not want that homs touching him again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“What do you want from me!? What’s so special about me that keeps you wanting to trap me!?”

Shulk placed his monado behind his back.

“I chose you. You’re mine.”

“Stay away from me! Why not buy yourself a sex doll of me!?”

“Every time you escape from me, I will track you down.”

“I’ve been nothing more than a sex object and your punching bag!”

“Aren’t you my sex slave?”

“I’m not a sex slave! I’m a tactician that was wrongfully kidnapped and sold to slavery!”

Shulk was a holding a pair of handcuffs.

“Come on. I’m taking you back.”

Robin spat in the homs’ face.

“Screw you Shulk!”

The short mage jumped off the cliff.

“ROBIN!”

Robin grunted once he fell on something. He looked up and saw he was in the air. He turned his head and saw Melia next to him. He warmly smiled.

“You’re alive!?”

“Thanks to Fiora!”

“Who’s Fiora?”

The telethia that saved your life.

“MELIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAA!”

Shulk slashed multiple beams.

“Fiora, look out!”

Fiora twirled around dodging the beams. Melia swung her staff that formed a portal.

“Teleportation!”

They disappeared. Shulk angrily hollered.

* * *

“Where are we now?”

Melia patted Fiora’s wings. She checked the map, but nothing was appearing.

“I don’t know…”

Robin sighed.

“I really owe you Melia. At least I’m away from that lunatic.”

“Where do you live?”

“Ylisstol….”

“I’ll try to get you home. Your family is probably very worried about you.”

Robin sighed.

“I can’t wait to be with them again.”

“Fiora here is all I have left.”

“Is she your pet?”

Melia laughed.

“No. She was a homs until she was killed by Shulk. She transformed into a telethia but surprisingly was able to take control.”

“She looks like a dragon.”

Melia laughed.

“She can read minds. She’s reading yours right now.”

“WHA!?”

“My, you’re very worried.”

“What the hell is with Shulk!? Why is he so obsessed with me!?”

“I truly do not know. He was never like that. He was very sweet, but I think something hit his head once he betrayed Zanza.”

“Who is Zanza?”

“He was the creator of my world until Shulk betrayed him and took control.”

“Was he evil?”

“Yes, he was evil. Shulk had a plan to gain Zanza’s trust then destroyed him at the end. He wanted the power and control. He killed all my friends Dunban, Riki, Sharla, Reyn, and Fiora.”

“How did you survive?”

“I don’t know. I was unconscious. All I remember was waking up and Fiora was lying next to me, dead.”

“That’s terrible. Reminds me of Grima.”

“Who’s Grima?”

“The evil version of me from another world…”

“Hm. Do you think Shulk and Grima would get along?”

“Probably because technically, Grima is me as possessed.”

“Where’s Grima then?”

“Dead….”

“So much for that…”

Melia sighed and turned on the radio. Tove Lo – Habits remix was playing.

“This song sounds so depressing….”

Melia turned her head.

“The song seems to match us since we lost everything.”

“Melia, what are you?”

“I’m half a homs and a mage.”

“A mage!?”

“Yes.”

“I’m a tactician and master of the Levin sword! Do you think we could combine our magic together!?”

“It’s possible.”

Fiora raised her tail. She sensed something was following them.

“Uh oh. There’s something after us.”

Melia turned her head and saw Shulk’s guardians flying after them.

“Fiora, we got company!”

Robin turned his head and screamed.

“How did they find us!?”

Melia handed the short mage a staff.

“Have you ever used one of these?”

Robin nodded.

“Use your mind to summon the magic.”

The short mage twirled the staff around and formed a force field.

“The force field won’t last long…”

“Summon aqua!”

Robin raised his arm.

“THORON!”

Melia smiled.

“Nice combination.”

The three guardians just looked at each other because there was no damage. They were immune to element damage.

“Oh brilliant!”

“It’s Kaiser oblivion again…”

“Who’s that?”

“A ruler who was invincible in the beginning of Bravely Second..."


	12. Chapter 12

A hand was placed onto the mage’s mouth. Robin’s eyes widened in horror. He tried screaming but he muffled in response. The homs was in his face with a death glare. His lip rose up like he was growling. The homs tossed his slave into the portal then stepped inside. The short mage realized his clothes were still on. He looked around and realized he was behind a stage. The homs stood in front of him. Robin’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He swallowed hard. He knew he was going to have his clothes removed eventually. Robin shut his eyes and attempted to remove his clothes.

“No!”

Robin stopped what he was doing.

“Leave your clothes on.”

The mage was confused from that response. Shulk stepped in front of the stage. Robin could not see with the curtains in the way. There was an audience that were Shulk’s supporters. They clapped and cheered once Shulk appeared.

“Hello everyone! Today, our show is called, Master and Slave! Your host which is me!”

Shulk stepped out and shoved Robin forward. The mage almost lost his balance. As he stepped in the middle of the stage, the lighting lowered on him. The mage realized he was inside a theater that was covered with black walls. The audience were actually his guardians.

“This is my slave, Robin!”

The audience clapped in response.

“Master, where am I?”

Shulk evilly grinned.

“You will be giving everyone here a show.”

Robin felt his heart drop.

“You don’t mean…”

Shulk faced his slave.

“Yes!”

Robin shook his head.

“N-No! I won’t do anything!”

The mage tried running away but Shulk grabbed his arm and pushed in the middle.

“Tell our audience what you are.”

“No!”

Shulk was holding a whip.

“Okay, okay!”

The homs gave Robin a note.

“Read what’s on there!”

Robin swallowed hard and shut his eyes tight. He took a deep breath.

“My name is Robin and I’m a filthy whore. I will be showing my sex to everyone and show my virgin marks. Master and I will demonstrate the reverse cowboy position but first, I’ll be masturbating and showing my cum.”

Shulk whipped the floor.

“Remove your clothes and show the audience your sex!”

Robin closed his eyes and began to remove his clothes. Shulk took every bit of clothes that were being piled up. He grabbed the underwear then tossed the clothes into the audience. There was a camera that zoomed at Robin’s penis. The screen above showed Robin’s manhood.

“It’s so tiny!”

“He’s not hard!”

“He looks so cute looking clueless and scared!”

“Show them your entrance!”

Robin turned his body around and spread his legs apart exposing his entrance.

“He’s a virgin alright!”

“That hole looks so tight!”

“I wonder how big Shulk’s cock is!”

The homs smirked and tied a bell around his slave’s neck and the head of his penis. He dropped a sex toy on the ground.

“Fuck it!”

Robin turned his body around and faced the audience. He got on his knees and grabbed the sex toy. He sobbed and closed his eyes. He began to slowly lick the shaft. The screen above was showing everything Robin was doing. Robin took the toy down his throat. He moved his lips down and up. The bell rung with each movement Robin made. Shulk already had an erection. He wanted it to grow bigger, so he could tear Robin’s insides and fill him up with his semen. The homs is going to love this night.

“Move your hips and make the bell ring!”

Robin placed the toy down and positioned himself over it. The toy was huge. He sat on the head but did not bother to lower himself down.

“You did not put it inside you.”

“Please master! Anything but this!”

“Straddle the toy and move your hips to make the bell ring.”

Robin shook his head.

“Please master! I’ll do anything!”

Shulk whipped Robin’s back making him yelp.

“Do as your told!”

Robin sniffed but did not bother to lower himself down.

“Let me help you!”

Shulk forcefully shoved Robin down on the toy.

“WHAAAAAAAA!”

A single tear rolled down his cheek. His legs were shaking, and he felt intense pain from his behind.

“OH GODS IT HURTS!”

“Move your hips!”

Robin slowly began to move his hips. It did not feel good.

“Please! Let me go free! The toy hurts!”

Shulk smirked.

“I will turn that pain into pleasure.”

He let his shorts fall exposing his fifteen-inch penis. The audience gasped at Shulk’s size. The homs lied on the floor. His erection was pointing straight up.

“Put it inside you!”

The short mage got off the toy and positioned himself above his master’s penis. It was huge.

“It won’t fit….”

Shulk smirked and firmly grasped his hips making him gasp.

“Here, let me help you!”

The homs shoved his cock deeply inside his slave’s entrance. Robin’s body rose back yelling in pain.

“AHHHHHH!”

“You just lost your virginity. It’s all mine!”

Shulk evilly grinned and began to violently pull himself out and pushed back in. Robin had his eyes closed and let out tiny groans of pain. His legs were behind Shulk’s hips and he was facing the audience. The audience watched as Robin’s manhood bobbed violently and the bells were ringing.

“Does it feel good you whore?” Shulk said between breathes.

Robin said nothing. He felt no pleasure. Shulk increased his pace. He was ramming into the mage.

“STOP! IT HURTS!”

Shulk began to mess with Robin’s nipples, but the feeling only made him feel worse.

“THIS DOESN'T FEEL GOOD! PLEASE STOP!"

Shulk was aiming for that sweet spot. The audience noticed blood on the homs’ penis.

“PLEASE PULL OUT! IT HURTS SO MUCH!”

Robin had tears flowing down his face. The homs did not care and continued ramming into him.

“STOP! STOP!

“ROBIN!”

Melia shook the mage’s body.

“STOP! STOP!”

Melia tossed water into Robin’s face making him wake up. The short mage’s eyes shut opened. He panted heavily and realized he was still with Melia. His face was stained with tears.

“You were having a bad dream….”

Robin wiped his face and sighed in relief. He lied back down.

“I don’t remember anything….what happened?”

“We destroyed the guardians. Fiora woke me up once she read your mind…”

Robin checked his surroundings. They were inside a hotel room.

"Did he rape you?"

Robin nodded.

"He strapped me on a sex bench then took my virginity...."

"I'm sorry to hear that Robin..."

"At least I'm away from him..."

"I can feel the frustration and tension..."

Robin looked around.

"Where are we at again?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending 1

Melia checked the map but still saw no data.

“Melia, look out!”

“Huh?”

Fiora shoved Melia out of the way using her tail. The blue mage recognized that gun shot. She got up and raised her staff summoning a shield of ice. Another shot was fired that broke a chip off the ice. Melia looked through the ice and realized it was someone she knew. She made a gash against the ice and peeked through the hole.

“SHARLA!?”

“Melia!?”

Melia melted the ice and stood there badly wounded. She was patched up.

“I cannot believe you’re actually alive!”

Sharla dropped her rifle and sat down breathing heavily.

“It’s a pleasure to know that you’re still alive.”

Sharla gasped once she realized a Telethia was next to her. She aimed her rifle at its head.

“Wait, stop! The telethia is Fiora!”

Sharla was shocked.

“That’s Fiora!? How do you know that’s Fiora and not one of Shulk’s illusions?”

Melia paused for a second. Robin felt his heart drop.

“What are you talking about?”

Sharla shook her head.

“He can summon illusions to deceive you!”

Robin hid behind Melia.

“I know that’s Fiora! She saved my life after I was wounded!”

Sharla put rifle behind her back.

“I’ll take your word for it but I’m still suspicious and who is this little man?”

“This is Robin. I found him passed out near my home. He escaped from Shulk.”

“How did he escape from Shulk!?”

“There was hole in the dungeon and I managed to escape from making it bigger.”

Sharla was staring at the telethia hard. She got her rifle out.

“I don’t think that’s Fiora.”

Melia turned her head facing the telethia.

“Hmph. Fiora was a mechon and wasn’t going to live much longer once Meyneth was killed by Zanza! She had to enter a chamber to get her body back!”

“Sharla, stop! If she is truly Shulk’s illusions, then why is she not attacking us?”

“Because that was Shulk’s plan. He wanted to deceive then betray you at the end!”

Sharla thought hard for a second.

“It makes sense how that illusion knew his every move regardless if it can read minds! Have you noticed whenever you teleported, Shulk knew where you were!?”

Robin was shaking violently.

“WHAT!?”

Shulk finally appeared evilly laughing. The telethia vanished and leaving a cloud of black mist.

“FIORA!”

The homs was laughing from Melia’s stupidity.

“Fiora has been dead.”

Melia felt her blood boil while Robin felt his heart drop.

“Oh no…”

“You fiend! I will never forgive you for what you did Fiora!”

“Thanks, Sharla, you’ve been a good host. Now die!”

Shulk stabbed Sharla behind her back then yanked his blade out.

“I like using people but sadly Sharla had no choice.”

“Why are you doing this Shulk!?”

Robin tried fleeing but was surrounded by Shulk’s guardians.

“There’s no one left to help you now Melia.”

Meyneth’s monado appeared in his hand.

“You will not live this time.”

Sharla was still alive. She aimed her rifle at Shulk’s head while lying on her side.

“Suck on this arsehole!”

A heavy bullet went through the homs’ head knocking him down.

“Great shot Sharla and nice acting!”

Sharla stood up and removed the vest that was immune to physical damage. It was useless now. Shulk’s guardians disappeared making Robin faint from almost having a heart attack.

“Is it true Fiora is dead?”

Sharla shook her head.

“No. She’s alive. She’s been asking about you.”

She turned her head seeing the little man fainted.

“I think little man fainted.”

“Lets just get out of here before Shulk wakes up!”

The friends fled. After three hours passed, the homs woke up with a bad headache. There was a huge gash behind his head. He saw blood on his fingers. His head regenerated.

“Damn. That hurt.”

* * *

Sharla knocked on the wooden door. She was carrying Robin on her back.

“It’s me!”

The door opened and Sharla had a gun in her face with a long dagger at the end of the gun. She did not flinch.

“Easy Fiora. It’s just me, Melia, and some short man.”

Fiora sighed and put the gun down. Sharla entered the wooden cabin along with Melia. She placed Robin on the bed then threw water on his face making him wake up. Fiora pulled her gun out then released the safety. She wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Put the gun down Fiora he’s innocent!”

Fiora turned her body around facing the mage. Her mouth slightly opened once she realized Melia was in front of her. She dropped the gun and jumped into Melia’s arms. The mage squeezed her girlfriend and held back her tears.  Robin wiped his face then screamed uncontrollably once there was a rifle in his face.

“You are a liability.”

“W-W-What are you talking about!?”

“If we don’t get rid of you then Shulk will find us again! You’re the problem!”

Robin was confused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m just trying to get home!”

“I can already tell you’re a weakling! You will slow us down!”

Robin had tears flowing down his eyes.

“You betrayed me Melia!”

Melia and Fiora turned their heads wondering what was going on.

 “I just wanted to go home! I did not choose to get kidnapped or to be sold as a sex slave!”

“Sharla stop! He’s been through so much!”

“How do we know he’s not one of Shulk’s illusions?”

“WHAT!? I’m trying to escape from him!”

Melia placed her hand on Sharla’s rifle.

“I’m trying to get him home. You don’t want to know what Shulk did to him. He’s traumatized.”

“Fair enough.”

Sharla reloaded her rifle and grabbed her bag.

“Fiora, you know what to do right?”

Fiora nodded.

“You two are all I have left, and I better not come back here and find out that one of you passed away. It’s hard enough knowing that my brother, Juju got killed. This is worse than losing Gadolt…”

“We will be fine Sharla.”

“If you do anything suspicious Robin, I will kill you! I’m going hunting. If I don’t come back, you both know what to do.”

Sharla left the cabin.

“Am I really a problem Melia?”

Melia shook her head.

“No. Sharla is just overprotected. Deep down she is very sweet.”

Fiora sat next to Melia and held her hand.

“This is Fiora. She actually died from Metal Face then came back to life as a mechon.”

Robin sat up and took a deep breath.

“You’re lucky.”

_Knock. Knock._

“That must be Sharla.”

Fiora grabbed her gun and walked over to the cabin door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Sharla!”

Fiora warmly smiled and opened the door then was punched in the face knocking her down. Her nose began to bleed. Her gun slid under the bed. Shulk appeared and evilly grinned once he saw his slave. He slammed the door and locked it using the block of wood.

“No! No! No!”

“Oh yes!”

Shulk raised his monado and used his magic to restrain Fiora and Melia. A red bind was around their body making it impossible for them to move. Fiora was stilling lying on her back and watched as Shulk stepped over her. Melia was against the wall. Both females felt so hopeless. They watched in horror and knew that was what Shulk wanted them to do. Robin eagerly grabbed one of Fiora’s bouncer knives.

“S-S-S-Stay back!”

Robin was holding the bouncer knife handle with both of his hands. His hands were shaking violently, and his eyes were wide in horror. He thrust the knive forward.

“GET BACK!”

Shulk stood there laughing. His prey was on the bed with his back against the wall. The homs made his move and tackled the mage on the bed. Robin started screaming uncontrollably and began stabbing Shulk in the abdominal but it did no damage. He tried punching, slapping, and clawing the homs but it did no damage. The homs restrained his arms and held them above his head with one hand.

“HELP! HELP! OH GODDESSES! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

Robin was crying hard. Shulk began ripping his slave’s clothes off. Fiora could not believe what she was seeing. She shut her eyes. Robin’s screaming, begging for help, and the homs too stop were haunting her ears. Shulk shackled his wrist against the wall and began removing his own clothes.

“NO! NO! DON’T ENTER ME!”

Fiora had tears flowing down her eyes. Shulk spread his slaves legs then shoved his manhood inside.

“WHAAAAAAA!”

 _“So horrible…”_ Melia thought.

The homs began ramming into his slave not caring if he was begging for mercy.

“IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PULL IT OUT PLEASE!”

The bed was creaking violently. The homs increased his pace. The skin slapping together was becoming louder and the homs’ moaning was filled inside the cabin. Robin was raped for two hours. The homs would released inside then do another sex position. Shulk was standing while holding his slave. Robin had his legs wrapped around the homs’ waist but they were shackled together. The homs was hitting his sweet spot. It did not feel good to Robin. He felt nothing but intense pain. The homs gave one last thrust before releasing his semen. He removed the shackles and let Robin drop on the ground.

“You’re such a slut that loves being fucked.”

Shulk evilly laughed then vanished from the cabin. Melia and Fiora were released from the binds. Fiora got on her knees and had her hand placed on her mouth along with Melia. Robin was crying his eyes out. The homs noticed there was blood coming out of Robin’s entrance. He fainted from shock. Fiora checked his pulse on his wrist and neck. She noticed the mage’s eyes rolled behind his head and his mouth was slightly opened. His skin looked pale. Melia patted Robin’s head but he wasn’t moving. She tossed water in his face but he still wasn’t moving. Fiora checked his heart. His heart stopped beating.

“Melia, he’s dead…”

Melia was silent.

“Such a cruel way to die…”

“What should we do?”

“I guess give him a proper burial…”

"It's so sad he's never going to see his family again..."

"That's a miserable death. Getting help then die at the end."

Fiora grabbed a towel and covered Robin’s corpse with it. Melia was sad. Both females placed the body outside then went inside the cabin. Shulk arrived shortly and picked up his slave. He warmly smiled and kissed his forehead that was cold as ice. He floated in the air and teleported back to his home. He placed Robin on his bed and removed the towel revealing his naked body. Shulk ran his fingers around his slave’s tummy seeing dried blood. His entrance was badly teared. He leans forward and kisses his slave’s dead frozen lips.

“Now we can be together forever my slave.”

Shulk washed Robin’s corpse then had sex with it. He wrapped his arms around his slave’s body and kissed his cheek.

“I knew you would never leave me. Your body is mine forever.”

Shulk grabbed a sharpie and wrote, _Shulk’s Property_ on the left side of his slave’s chest.

"Haha. I knew you would be happy because you can't live without me!"

Shulk kissed his slave's lips then evilly grinned at whoever was looking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge Ending

Fiora turned her head once she heard someone knocking on the door. She slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to the wooden door while holding her Ruger SP101. She held the revolver and cocked it.

“Who is it?” Fiora asked.

“It’s Sharla!” She replied.

The homs was suspicious because Sharla would have just entered since she had the key and she does Morse code when knocking. Fiora slowly stepped back and tossed Melia her rod. She knew it wasn’t Sharla. It was one of Shulk’s illusions. Robin saw two knives on the desk and quickly grabbed them. It was better than nothing. Melia quietly walked over to the secret passage that was disguised as a book shelf. She pulled out a book and the book shelf moved down revealing a hidden room. She waved her arm and the group went inside the hidden room. Melia quickly placed the book back and the book shelf moved back in place. They were sitting at the corner trying to keep quiet. Melia and Fiora were holding hands. The only thing they could hear was their heart beating and their breath. Robin felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He took deep breathes and tried calming down. He was shaking violently. The group jumped once it sounded the door was forcefully flung against the wall. Melia crawled over and peeked through the hole. She flinched once she saw Shulk looking around the room. The homs was sniffing the air and licked his lips. He was holding two monados. Shulk lazily walked around the room and began throwing things around. He slashed the dresser and was infuriated that no one was there. He looked around and checked under the bed but saw no one. Melia felt sweat flowing down her cheeks once she saw Shulk approaching the book shelf. It looked as if he was staring right at her. The High Entia did not move a muscle. The group could hear Shulk’s breathing. He came closer to the book shelf and began sniffing. He could smell Robin’s scent. The homs straightened himself and crossed his arms.

“I know you’re in there Robin. Come out!”

Fiora covered Robin’s mouth before he could scream. The High Entia quietly crawled over to the hidden passage again. She pulled the lever revealing an underground passage. Shulk began pulling out the books. The group quickly went inside the underground passage. Fiora quickly pulled the lever down and the group dashed away. The homs threw the last book and the book shelf opened.

“Very clever!”

Shulk stepped inside and felt his blood boil once he saw no one inside. His eyes flashed blue and he angrily yelled on top of his lungs. The group jumped from Shulk’s hollering. They continued running through the hidden passage until they saw the entrance. The entrance led to another house. Fiora climbed out from the hidden passed and pulled up her girlfriend and Robin. They sighed in relief.

“That was too close…”

Melia made sure the house door was locked and blocked. She closed the blinds and turned off the lights.

“Don’t get your hopes up. He will be back.”

Robin was gasping for breath. Fiora gave him some water and watched him quickly drink it. He lightly coughed. He calmed down. Melia and Fiora sat on the bed and held hands.

“Robin, why don’t you explain to us what happened to you.”

“W-What…?”

“It’s best to let your emotions out that way it’s not building up.”

Robin nodded and took a deep breath. He looked around and licked his lips.

“I was kidnapped. I was taken away from my home and forced to disarm mines. I was tortured and forced to starve. I was put on auction and Shulk bought me.”

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I told him the truth and he got infuriated with me. He claimed he loved me but it’s just my looks he loves. He forced me naked and to do sexual acts against my will. I was a sex object.”

Robin let his tears out and began to sob.

“He forced me to use sex toys and to do disgusting things to my body! He took pictures of my body parts and filmed me doing sexual acts with him!”

Melia and Fiora had their mouths opened. They could not believe what they were hearing. They were feeling remorse for the short mage.

“I lost count of how many times he raped, sexually assaulted, drugged, and physically assaulted me. It hurts so much! I feel so violated that all I want to do is commit suicide! He calls me a whore and a slut! He would just laugh at me every time I begged him to stop!”

Robin covered his face and began weeping hard. His body was shaking violently. Melia and Fiora sat beside the mage and began rubbing his back. He leaned his head on Fiora’s shoulder. He was sobbing. The homs stroked his hair while Melia rubbed his back.

“I hope Sharla is okay…”              

“The worst thing that could happen to her is running into Shulk.”

Melia checked the map and realized there was a crack across the whole screen making it impossible to figure out where they were. It was useless, so she tossed it.

“If only Dunban, Riki, and Reyn were alive…”

“Those three had the worst death.”

“Well, we better get moving. Shulk is tracking us down.”

* * *

“Cordelia why not take a break?”

Cordelia was inside the library reading about Shulk. Judging by what she was reading, it will be impossible to defeat the homs. Shulk can use his visions to his advantage and has other moves he has not yet used. All his moves were a threat. He had buster, enchant, shield, speed, purge, eater, armour, and cyclone. Cordelia leaned back against the chair and sighed.

“Chrom, there’s no way we will be able to defeat Shulk…”

“He must have a weakness!”

Cordelia shook her head and pounded the table in frustration.

“He can easily use eater and cyclone and were dead!”

“I don’t know then…”

Cordelia turned her head facing the prince.

“He’s playing with us. He’s not using his full power because he knows he can easily destroy us! We’re nothing to him! Do you have any idea how powerful he is!? One punch knocked me out!”

“He almost killed me to…”

“You’re lucky to be alive but next time, he will kill us if we interfere with Robin!”

“Robin. I don’t understand why he chose Robin…”

“I’m trying to figure that out to.”

* * *

“Melia have you seen my gun?”

“Where did you last put it?”

Fiora was looking around the room. She could have sworn it was on the desk.

“I thought I put it on the desk.”

“Is the safety on?”

“It is."

“Its probably in your bag. Anyways lets keep going.”

“Ready Robin?”

Robin nodded.

“Just give me a few minutes. I better use the bathroom.”

Melia and Fiora nodded.

“Did Shulk take it?”

“MELIA!”

Melia started laughing.

“Sorry…”

Robin had his head pressed against the wall. He took Fiora’s gun once they were distracted. He felt helpless. There was no way to escape from the homs. If he got captured again, he knew he would never escape again. He tactician felt that suicide was his way out. He let his tears out and pressed the gun in his head. He rather be dead than to suffer getting raped again. Once he’s dead, he wouldn’t have to worry about Shulk and he would be in a better place. Robin took a deep breath. He clenched his teeth together and pulled the trigger shooting himself in the head. Melia and Fiora jumped. Both females pounded the door since it was locked. Fiora kicked down the door and saw blood everywhere on the walls. The High Enita fell on her knees once she saw the horrific scene. Robin’s mouth was wide opened with some of his flesh on the walls. Fiora noticed dried tears on his cheeks.

“He was damaged Fiora…”

“This is just awful. Shulk was treating him so badly that he wanted to end his life…”

Fiora crouched and closed Robin’s eyes. She grabbed a towel and covered his body with it.

“At least you don’t have to suffer anymore…”

“What should we do now?”

“We keep moving…”

After Fiora and Melia left, Shulk arrived a couple of hours later. Robin’s scent led him to the house. The homs lazily walked around the house looking for Robin. He checked the closet and under the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and noticed it was slightly opened. As the homs entered the bathroom, his mouth slightly opened. He crouched down and yanked the towel off revealing the corpse of his lover. The homs felt tears building up in his tears he knelt down to touch his frozen lips and noticed a white mist coming out of his mouth. The homs stood up and the white mist turned into Robin. Shulk warmly smiled.

“There you are, my slave.”

The homs raised an eyebrow once Robin started laughing evilly. He studied his face and noticed his eyes were red. Black smoke was around the tactician’s body.

_“Slave!? HAHAHAHA! NO! YOU’RE MY SLAVE!”_

Shulk growled.

“You are my slave and will always be!”

Robin gripped Shulk’s chin and his snake like tongue stuck out licking the homs’ nose.

_“Is that a challenge!?”_

“You won’t survive facing me!”

The tactician started laughing and raised his arms revealing his true form. Six red eyes appeared on his face. Horns began growing on his head and his teeth turned into his fangs. His clothes were ripping apart revealing his muscles and scales. There was a red line around his body that looked like a dragon symbol.

_“My name is Grima and I’m the fell dragon! There’s nothing human about me! HAHAHAHAH!”_

The homs shook his head and tried prying the mage’s hands but he realized he wasn’t budging.

“Enough playing around! I’m taking you home and you will riding my cock until you bleed!”

_“Lets go to my home first!”_

A portal appeared with fire all over and Grima gripped Shulk’s face with one arm. He dragged the homs into the portal and dragged him to hell where his powers were no more. Shulk saw his clothes vanishing and he started to feel weak. He landed on the ground and started to shake. Grima was evilly grinning at him. Shulk stood up and realized he was skinny as a toothpick. He looked at his hands seeing the bones showing. He rubbed his face and felt the bones.

_“Welcome to my home where you suffer for eternity for all the sins you have committed! There’s no escape! Can you die!? You’re already dead! You will feel the pain for the rest of eternity HAHAHAHAHA!”_

The homs looked around hell. Hell had so many dead bodies everywhere and souls were being tortured forever. The sky was black with souls being burned. There was water that was actually gold with the souls being drowned forever by the demons. The whole area was filled with moaning, screaming, crying, and sounds of pain. Grima was floating the air laughing hysterically.

_“So, you love to rape and physically assault that innocent mage huh? Well then.”_

Grima snapped his fingers and a group of demons tackled the homs on the ground. He screamed on top of his lungs. The demons looked scary and ugly. They were screeching and clawing the homs’ skin. They held him down and began raping him.

_“SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! HAHA!”_

“I TAKE BACK WHAT I DID! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!”

_“Forgive you? Hm.”_

Grima snapped his fingers and the soul of Robin appeared. The fell dragon wrapped a forcefield around the mage, so no demon would attack him. Robin had white wings on his back. The wounds he had disappeared, and he was wearing white robes while holding a staff. He had a golden crown on his head. He was transformed into a guardian angel.

_“Robin do you forgive Shulk?”_

The tactician stared at Shulk hard. Now he was weak and defenseless. He shook his head.

“I do not forgive Shulk…”

Grima leaned closer towards Robin.

_“What was that?”_

“I do not forgive Shulk!”

The fell dragon placed his hand on his ear pretending he did not hear.

_“One more time?”_

“I DO NOT FORGIVE SHULK!”

Grima evilly laughed and gave Robin a note to sign.

_“Please sign right here and Shulk will stay with me for eternity.”_

Robin quickly signed the note. His signature was carved into the note in flames. Shulk had tears flowing down his face.

“Please Robin! I’m sorry! I’m very sorry for what I did! I’M SO SORRY!”

Grima slapped the homs’ face.

_“Sorry cannot heal the holes he has suffered in his heart. You treated him so badly that he wanted to end his life and that’s very cowardly.”_

The fell dragon dismissed Robin and he floated back to heaven where he can live in peace. The Risen King arrived and was holding a creepy sword that had red eyes all over.

_“Who did you get new Grima?”_

_“This is our new rapist. His name is Shulk and lets give him the painful torture ever!”_

_“I got one.”_

Chrom snapped his fingers and Shulk was rammed into the boulders until his skull was crushed and blood splattered everywhere. Once he died, he came back to life and was rammed into the boulder again. It was a never-ending death. Grima snapped his fingers and Shulk was dragged into the house of pain. The judge dropped three dice.

_“Roll each dice correctly, and you might get something SPECIAL!”_

Shulk was shaking violently and grabbed the dice. He tossed them and all three landed on one. The judge laughed.

_“Goodbye!”_

“Huh!?”

Multiple pair of hands grabbed the homs’ ankles and pulled him down into the flames. Shulk’s screams of pain were non-stop and music to Grima’s ears. The fell dragon had his arms behind his head and he was floating in the air enjoying life since he was the king of hell. He turned his head and winked at whoever was looking then started laughing hysterically. The Risen King, Chrom was blowing kisses at the fell dragon. Grima saw that as a taunt and began shaking his bottom. The Risen King smirked and floated over picking up his husband and went to lust. 

Revenge Ending


	15. Chapter 15

Robin came out of the bathroom shortly shaking. Fiora and Melia were checking their weapons. The short mage grabbed Fiora’s bouncer knives. They were better than nothing and he did not know how to use a gun.  The disadvantage was he could only attack up front unless he threw them which could lead to a deadly counter. He jumped once he heard pounding on the door. Someone was throwing rocks at the door.

“FIORA! MELIA! GET OUT OF THERE! SHULK IS COMING!”

“Come on! Let’s go!”

Fiora kicked the door down. Sharla came over inside a vehicle.

“Get inside now! He’s coming!”

The three friends jumped onto the vehicle. Sharla pressed on the gas going through the house. Shulk was behind making Robin scream on top of his lungs.

“Fiora, can you get your friend to shut the hell up!? I know he’s scared but him screaming will not make us lose Shulk!”

Melia covered Robin’s mouth.

“Hang on!”

Sharla crashed inside an abandoned temple. The group sprinted inside the temple unaware of where they were going. Robin ran nonstop. He ran to whatever he could go through. His heart dropped once he realized he lost his group. He swallowed hard since it was pitch black inside the temple. It was dead silent inside. He figured the group went into a different direction since the temple was huge. He swallowed hard and snapped his fingers creating a tiny fire. He had to be silent as possible to avoid Shulk. As the short mage stood there silently, he could start to hear his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He did not bother calling out Melia’s name because that would lead Shulk right to him. The short mage continued walking alone. He was constantly looking over his shoulder hoping Shulk wasn’t behind him. Robin saw a stairway and began walking down the stairs. The stairs were stone. He moved his hand up seeing statues and tomb stones. The place had many things thrown everywhere. It looked like a tornado went through the temple. As he continued walking, he saw a familiar tombstone. He dashed over once he realized who it was.

_“Tiz Arrior and his husband Ringabel”_

_“Edea Lee and her wife Agnes Oblige”_

“The four heroes of light!”

Robin got on his knees and carefully read the dates when they passed away. The four heroes of light died centuries ago. He warmly smiled and touched the tombstone. He noticed there was rose on the tombstone that looked like it’s been there since the day the four heroes of light passed away. The rose was still fresh. Robin stood up then swallowed hard. It felt like someone was behind him. He licked his lips and slowly turned his head seeing no one behind. He turned his head back and felt his heart drop once he saw chest armor. Robin slowly looked up revealing the infuriated goddess. He was wearing Zanza’s golden armor.

“You run, you die!”

Robin looked down and clenched his fist. He did not want to go to back Shulk.

“Turn around and put your hands behind your head!”

Robin turned his body around and put his hands behind his head. Shulk handcuffed both his wrist. The homs got in front of Robin and punched his stomach so hard that he yelled on top of his lungs. He collapsed on his knees coughing violently. The homs then slapped his face instantly giving him a nosebleed. He lost count of how many times it was the same attack! Robin fell on his side crying his eyes out. Blood was dripping on the ground. The homs stomped on the mage’s neck. He pressed down. Robin hoped the weight would kill him.

“You need to learn not to disobey and escape from master!”

The roses on the tombstones started to glow. A bright light stunned the goddess. Robin’s mouth slightly opened. He couldn’t believe who he was seeing. Tiz Arrior and Ringabel were like angels. Both spirits were holding their ancient weapons. Robin tried squirming away. He gasped once he saw Agnes Oblige holding a healing staff. She got on knees and leaned her head against the staff. She closed her eyes and a green light formed around Robin’s body. The light healed his wounds. Edea Lee slashed the handcuffs freeing the short mage. Robin slowly stood up. The baby bird nodded and blocked Shulk’s attack. The two swordsmen were eye locked. Robin quickly made a mad dash away from Shulk. Agnes Oblige was following him. The wind vestal was strongest of the four heroes of light. Tiz and Ringabel attacked the homs. Since the four heroes of light were spirits, none of Shulk’s attacks had any effect. Shulk was infuriated that his slave got away.

The short mage was panting heavily. He turned his head and realized Agnes Oblige was following him. She started taking the lead. The light around her made it easier to see where they were running to. Robin smiled once he was led outside. The wind vestal pointed straight ahead and bowed. The short mage looked straight ahead and realized he was close to home. He immediately sprinted away without stopping. He panted heavily. He couldn’t wait to see Chrom and his family. He wanted to share his tears with his family after what he’s been through.

* * *

“He’s my slave!”

Agnes Oblige knew Shulk was possessed by Zanza. She could see the demon inside the homs’ body. Edea, Tiz, and Ringabel stood back. The wind vestal could see the darkness around the homs. She knew he was trapped inside and was trying to control himself from what he was doing to Robin. Agnes Oblige held her staff and closed her eyes. The wind vestal walked forward unafraid of the homs because no attacks would hurt her. She raised her staff and the homs was restrained against the wall. Tiz, Ringabel, and Edea began slashing against the darkness. Agnes Oblige raised her staff and stabbed the homs’ heart. She tossed her pendant in the air and the bright light sucked all the darkness out of the homs’ body. Zanza finally came out of the homs’ body making him collapse on the ground unconscious. The soul of Zanza was sucked into the pendant. Now he could not escape. The four heroes of light nodded and slowly faded away into oblivion.

“SHULK!”

The homs slowly opened his eyes and felt nothing but a massive headache. He could not remember anything. He checked his surroundings and realized he was wearing Zanza’s armor. The monado was behind his back. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head.

“SHULK!”

Sharla stepped forward with Fiora and Melia behind her. She rather take the hit. The homs slowly raised his head and realized a rifle was in his face.

“Whoa! Wait!”

“How do we know you’re actually Shulk?”

“What are you talking about?”

30 minutes of explaining later…

Shulk could not believe what his friends told him. He felt disgusted in himself and felt so ashamed. He could not believe what Zanza forced him to do to the innocent mage. The homs wanted to cry. He knows the mage is never going to forgive him. Shulk knew what he did was not forgivable.

“What can I do!?”

“Well, it’s most likely Robin’s family is going to want you dead or behind bars…”

“I really don’t think your apology is going to do any good…”

* * *

Robin was quickly greeted by his family. He started crying once he hugged Chrom. Cordelia and Lucina came out of their rooms once they saw Robin. The family was crying their eyes out and holding Robin. The short mage never felt so happy to be home and away from the homs. After explaining what happened, the short mage was escorted to his room he shared with Chrom. The short mage got his pajamas on and crawled into bed. He warmly smiled knowing he was finally home. He hoped Melia and Fiora made it out safely. He was still worried though. He feared that crazy homs would find and kidnap him again. Robin slowly closed his eyes. He could not describe the feeling of being home.

“Chrom! Is that the homs Robin was talking about!?”

The king turned his head and glared to whoever the strangers were over by the gate entrance. He noticed the homs Robin explained was approaching their territory. Cordelia noticed the homs’ hands were bind in front of him and he appeared not to be armed. At the entrance, Sharla stepped forward and dodge the incoming attack. She blocked the arrows by simply using her rifle. Shulk was looking down with his body turned. He felt ashamed of showing his face.

“That’s the asshole that kidnapped Robin and tortured him!”

Chrom’s army stepped out of their rooms and approached the entrance angrily while holding their weapons.

“Just how sick do you have to be thinking torturing someone and taking pictures of their body parts is sexy!?”

“How do you think Robin felt when he begged you to stop and you just stood there laughing!”

Shulk closed his eyes. He had to face the king. He took a deep breath and walked forward. Fiora and Melia were blocked by Sharla. He slowly approached the king who was glaring at him. Both males made eye contact. Shulk could see flames and hatred in his blue eyes. Chrom’s family were beside Shulk trying to restrain themselves from attacking the homs. It was very silent.

“Of all my years fighting wars, this has to be the worst scenario I’ve ever heard…”

Shulk was silent.

“I never thought I would see Robin again after he got kidnapped. Though it is my fault for not watching over him. My friend cries from this horrid experience you did to him.”

Chrom unsheathed his blade and the tip was brushing against Shulk’s chin. The homs kept a straight face.

“I want to see you dead! Everything you did to my friend should happen to you!”

“We should force him naked and have him raped by many men!”

Cordelia lost control of herself. She remembered what that homs did to her. She angrily hit the homs’ back with her silver lance making him collapsed on the ground yelling in pain.

“Lets see who the weakling is now!”

Chrom signaled the guards to close the gate. The gate slammed down locking Fiora, Sharla, and Melia out of the temple. Chroms’ army started attacking the homs. Fiora could hear shouting and yelling from the inside. Sharla heard Shulk screaming in pain. Glass shattered, blood was everywhere, clothes were ripped apart, and the homs found himself with no clothes on. Shulk was on his knees panting heavily. He was gasping for breath. He slowly raised his head and he was hit on top of the head with a sledge hammer knocking him unconscious. There was a gash on his head with blood splattering on the ground.

“What should we do with him my Lord?”

“He should feel what Robin felt.”


	16. Chapter 16

Robin woke up from his sleep once he heard yelling from far away. It sounded like his family were attacking someone. The short mage yawned and got off the bed. It’s been a while since he was able to shower without being touched. He got off the bed and opened his closet to get some clothes. He grabbed a towel and walked inside his shower room. Robin began removing his clothes until he was naked. He looked at his reflection and saw the permanent marks the homs did to him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He was thinking hard. His heart was telling him to forgive the homs. Robin sighed and turned the water on hot. He placed his hands against the wall and relaxed his body.

“Is it possible to forgive him though?”

_“Robin, he was controlled by Zanza. Shulk deep inside is a heartwarming young man.”_

Robin opened his eyes and looked around. He saw no one inside the shower room. Agnes Oblige was talking to him.

_“The choice is yours Robin.”_

* * *

Shulk was on his knees breathing heavily. His hands were bind in front him. Sharla, Melia, and Fiora were standing behind the guards. His face was badly bruised and swollen. His eyes were bloodshot red. The homs’ body was covered with blood.

“I want you to die!”

Shulk said nothing.

“You should be hanged!”

“No my Lord! He should be stretched to death!”

“He deserves a slow, painful death!”

Everyone turned their heads once Robin approached them. He was wearing his black tactician clothes. His hood was over his head. Everyone started moving out of the way as Robin stepped closer. Shulk raised his head once he saw the short mage. His mouth slightly opened. Chrom handed his friend his legendary falchion.

“You decide his fate Robin.”

Robin looked at the blade and nodded. He turned his body around and pulled his hood down. Their eyes met. Shulk licked his lips tasting blood.

“What do you have to say in your defense?”

Shulk took a deep breath.

“I was possessed by Zanza…”

Robin scowled and pointed the blade into Shulk’s face. The homs did not flinch.

“You said that to me last time and said you were lying!”

Shulk could feel the tip of the blade brushing against his nose.

“Robin, I’m telling you the truth…”

Cordelia threw a book at the homs’ face.

“It’s very hard to believe you!”

Shulk felt the tip of the blade against his neck.

“I am telling you the truth…”

Robin felt his eyes becoming watery.

“You forced me to do things against my own will! You removed my clothes, took pictures of my body parts, raped me, sexually assaulted, tortured….-“

“Robin, I’m sorry….I don’t know how to make it up to you…”

Chrom punched the homs face making him fall on his side.

“Sorry is not good enough! You can’t undo the damage you did to my friend!”

Shulk spat out the blood and slowly rose up. His hair was covering his eyes and he clenched his teeth. He remembered something that came back to his memory.

“I do remember you Robin…”

The homs had a tear roll down his cheek.

“You freed me from Zanza once you pierced the blade into me, but he came back and possessed me…”

Robin was listening carefully. He remembered seeing an evil spirit when he stabbed Shulk.

“The house is when he possessed me. I remembered you had your back turned and I was pleading for help but Zanza made it so you couldn’t hear then controlled me.”

Cordelia clapped her hands.

“You’re a terrible liar Shulk.”

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

“I’m telling the truth Robin…I don’t know what else to tell you…”

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at Melia.

“There’s more to the story Shulk. Melia, didn’t you tell me that Shulk killed Zanza because he wanted the power?”

Melia took a deep breath.

“Yes…”

Sharla noticed the homs was lying.

“You tried to kill us Shulk…”

Lucina stepped forward.

“Make your choice Robin. Do you want him dead or in prison?”

“Please Robin! He possessed me!”

Melia, Sharla, and Fiora were whispering. They were thinking once Shulk killed Zanza, he became possessed by him. Cordelia hit the homs’ head with a helmet making him yelp.

“Stop crying and man up! Now you know how Robin felt when he was pleading!”

“Kill him!”

“KILL HIM!”

“KILL HIM!”

The whole entire family were chanting kill him. Shulk let the rest of his tears roll down his face.

“Forgive me Robin…”

The homs put his head down and kissed the mage’s boots leaving blood marks. Robin was thinking hard and closed his eyes. He clenched the handle of the blade. He was thinking hard. Should he forgive someone for causing so much damage? Robin slowly opened his eyes and quickly made up his mind. He glared at the homs and raised the blade. The homs shook his head violently.

“No! No! I beg of you! Please don’t kill me!”

“It’s too late Shulk. Now you know how I feel!”

Robin hollered as he pierced the blade into the homs’ heart instantly killing him. Shulk’s mouth was slightly opened with blood flowing down his mouth. A few final tears escaped his eyes. Robin yanked the blade out and the homs fell on his side motionlessly. The family cheered and began throwing things at the homs’ body. Melia did not show any remorseful since Shulk was trying to kill her. Robin dropped the blade and walked away along with Chrom. The family teared apart Shulk’s limps and tossed them around. Agnes Oblige motionlessly walked around with her hands placed together. No one else could see her except Robin. The short mage could see disbelief in her eyes. The homs was innocent.

Revenge Ending II

* * *

The whole entire family were chanting to kill the homs. Shulk took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew he had to face his sins so he could be absorbed. He wanted to be forgiven.

“I submit and confess all my sins to you Robin. I do deserve to die for everything that happened. I do pray that maybe one day that you will forgive me. I understand what I did is not forgivable, and you may never recover from what you’ve experienced. I’m truly am sorry for what happened to you.”

Shulk had his head down and let his tears roll down his face. Robin had his hand placed on the homs’ blond hair. He tangled his fingers around his hair. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let go of the homs’ hair and raised his sword. Shulk closed his eyes and accepted his fate. There was a long pause of silence. Robin then freed the homs’ hands by slashing the rope. The whole family gasped. Shulk raised his arms. He was shocked. Robin dropped the sword and approached the homs. A tear rolled Shulk’s face. His mouth was slightly opened. Robin caressed the homs’ cheek.

“I forgive you.”

Shulk was speechless. Robin knew the whole story now.

“Zanza’s plan backfired. He was trying to put the blame on you when it was him. He was trying to make the whole world go against you. Agnes Oblige showed me how he possessed you. He used a fake Zanza clone to make it look like you defeated him but he was inside you the whole time fooling Melia, Sharla, and Fiora.”

Melia understood now.

“That explains why he killed Dunban, Riki, and Reyn because I knew Shulk would never do that!”

“Robin…thanks for sparing me!”

Chrom stepped forward.

“That does not mean you should go away free. Yes, Robin forgives you but you still deserve to be punished.”

Shulk frowned.

“You will be sentenced to one year inside a cell. You will only go out for 30 minutes. No showering and no clothes. It’s time you felt how Robin felt.”

“He forgived me though…”

Chrom backhanded the homs’ face. Shulk fell on his back and his nose started bleeding again. As he tried to sit up, Chrom stomped on the homs chest. He was growling.

“Do you think we forgive you though!?”

Shulk said nothing.

“Get this pathetic excuse of a living being out of my sight!”

The guards came over and dragged the homs away.


	17. Chapter 17

“Why did you forgive him Robin!?”

Robin removed his long cloak and hung it inside the closet. Holding grudges would only make him miserable. Forgiving was the only way he could do to move on. The short mage turned his body around facing his best friend. The family was not to thrilled of him sparing the homs’ life.

“Forgiving him is the only way I can move forward.”

“After what he did to you!?”

“Killing him won’t change anything. The damage is done and, in the past, now. I have to move forward.”

Cordelia was listening to everything they were saying. She could not believe how strong Robin was. She hated the homs’ guts and for what he did to her family. She thought hard for a moment and walked away from the king’s room. She walked downstairs and could hear Melia talking to her family. The red head did not trust the homs’ friends. She figured they would attack any time and take Robin away again. She had her eye on them. She went inside her room for the night but did not sleep.

* * *

Robin quietly got out of his room while holding a candle. He figured everyone is asleep by now. The short mage quietly walked into the kitchen and began making food for Shulk. He started toasting the buns and made sure the meat was medium rare. Once he was done cooking, he grabbed a plate. He made two burgers. One had cheese and the other did not. Robin made sure no one was awake or hiding around. The short mage walked outside and entered the dungeon. He began walking downstairs slowly so he wouldn’t wake the guards up. As he passed the guards, he quietly walked all the one way to the end. There was torch above the wall that made it easier to see where he was walking to. Robin saw the homs sleeping on his bed with no clothes on. The scene reminded Robin of himself. The short mage knocked on the metal bars. The homs slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked once he saw the short mage.

“Robin!?”

Shulk got off his metal bed and approached the metal bars. The short mage unlocked his cell door. The homs immediately got on his knees to show respect. Robin stepped inside the cell unafraid of the homs. Shulk lifted his gaze.

“Forgive me for-“

Robin stroked the homs’ cheek.

“I already forgived you. You must forgive yourself now.”

The short mage handed the homs the plate. Shulk took the plate and felt his eyes becoming watery.

“I did so much damage to you, and you still treat me with kindness…”

Shulk took a bite out of the burger. Once he swallowed, he put the plate down and stood up.

“Robin, I do love you…”

“No you don’t….”

Shulk stepped closer.

“I do…”

The short mage continued stepping back until he felt his back against the wall. Both males’ lips were just inches away. Shulk placed both his hands against the wall preventing Robin from moving away.

“I love you for who you are, not because of your face…”

“I forgive you but I don’t trust you Shulk…”

The homs was confused.

“You don’t trust me? Why did you set me free then?”

Robin was silent. He twitched once Shulk began brushing the tip of his nose against the short mage’s neck. He whispered into the short mage’s ear.

“Please touch me one last time and I promise not to bother you again…”

Robin shook his head.

“Please, touch me…”

“Why is sex always in your mind?”

“Robin, I’m sexually attracted to you. I can’t control myself…”

“You can’t control yourself? Zanza is out of you…”

“I know but his mind hasn’t left me. I think like him now….”

Shulk felt his manhood rising up. He was trying to control himself from pouncing on the mage. He began kissing the mage’s neck. Robin shoved the homs away.

“Don’t touch me!”

“ROBIN!”

Cordelia dashed down and hit the homs in the abdominal then flipped kicked his neck knocking him down. The redhead dragged the homs back into his cell and locked it. The homs just lied there silently weeping. He was on his side. Cordelia sighed and turned her head facing the mage.

“What were you thinking of letting him out!? You know he can’t be trusted!”

“I’m sorry Cordelia. It won’t happen again.”

Cordelia warmly smiled.

“Chrom signed the death penalty papers. Shulk will be hanged tomorrow.”

“I forgived him Cordelia.”

“Robin, he did not just hurt you, he hurt us to…”

“Killing him won’t solve anything…”

Cordelia noticed the homs was staring at her.

“Do you remember me?”

Shulk shook his head.

“You punched me in the face and I became unconscious. Now that you’re not powerful anymore, lets see how long you last facing us that you damaged.”

“If you all hate me so much, why don’t you come over here and kill me then.”

“I think you deserve a slow painful death.”

“Maybe I do but I was controlled by Zanza. How else was I supposed to control myself?”

“Honestly, I don’t believe you were controlled.”

“I was.”

"You're a terrible liar. You are the wielder of the monado and you are Zanza himself! Don't lie!"

Cordelia grabbed Robin’s arm because she did not want to argue with the enemy. The two friends walked out of the dungeon. Shulk sighed and leaned his back against the wall.

* * *

Chrom marched down the dungeon hallway and noticed the homs was sleeping on his metal bed. The king hit the metal bars with his sword. Shulk slowly opened his eyes unafraid of the king.

“Its time you feel the pain Robin felt! Seize him!”

The two guards unlocked the homs’ cell and dragged him out of the dungeon. The homs’ legs dragged on the ground somewhat scraping his skin. Robin was sitting down at the torture chamber. The family were going to watch the homs get tortured. The two guards arrived and tied the homs’ arms around the pole. Shulk and Robin made eye contact. Robin could see flame inside the homs’ eyes. Chrom came back shortly and whipped the homs’ back making him yell in pain. Blood spattered on the ground. Lon’qu then lashed the homs’ back.

Robin closed his eyes remembering when he would beg for mercy. He was surprised he survived the torture from Zanza. Shulk had the rope cut and he collapsed on his side breathing heavily. The homs gulped and began crawling over to the short mage. Chrom pulled the homs’ hair.

“How do you think Robin felt when he was begging for mercy?”

Shulk was too stunned to say anything. The king began ramming the homs’ face into the ground that was solid rock. Chrom stopped what he was doing and pulled something from his bag. He wondered why and how these pictures were in his room. He dropped a picture on the ground waiting for Shulk to see it. Robin realized it was a picture of him sucking on the homs’ manhood. The short mage looked away remembering that horrifying moment when he was strapped on a sex bench. Shulk slowly raised his head seeing the picture.

“Do you remember that?”

The homs was silent. Chrom dropped another picture showing Robin’s manhood.

“Just how sick in the head do you have to be taking pictures of my friend’s body parts!?”

Chrom tossed the rest of the pictures at the homs’ face. The family became enraged once they saw the pictures.

“You’re so disgusting! Do you masturbate from taking pictures of Robin’s private parts!?”

“He should be sentenced to death! He raped Robin many times!”

“He did not just rape Robin, he permanently scarred him!”

Cordelia tossed a cam-recorder. Chrom felt himself becoming enrage once he saw the sex tapes. The king tackled the homs to the ground and repeatedly punched his face with his brass knuckles.

"YOU. SICK. FIEND!"

Cordelia showed everyone what Shulk did to Robin.

"This is unforgivable! Taking advantage of someone innocent and using them as a sex object for your fetish needs!"

Shulk's eyes were bloodshot red. There was a pool of blood on the ground.

"Kill me then....I deserve it...."

Chrom gripped the homs' throat.

"Robin said the same thing and you just laughed...."

Chrom squeezed the homs' throat and had tears rolling down his face.

"You threw him against the wall and broke many of his bones!"

He began ramming the homs' head against the ground even when blood was spattering on him.

"He begged for mercy and you just laughed and continued hurting him!"

Cordelia came over but it was already too late. Chrom fractured the homs' skull out of anger and pain.

"He's better off dead anyways..."

Bad Ending II


	18. Chapter 18

Robin stroked the homs’ cheek.

“I already forgived you, you must forgive yourself now.”

The short mage handed the homs the plate. Shulk took the plate and felt his eyes becoming watery.

“I did so much damage to you, and you still treat me with kindness…”

Shulk took a bite out of the burger. Once he swallowed, he put the plate down and stood up.

“You’re very strong Robin…”

Robin looked around making sure no one was inside the dungeon.

“Wait here…”

The homs nodded in response. He went back to eating his food. The short mage grabbed a bucket and began filling it up with hot water. He got some medical supplies and some cloths. He walked back and entered the homs’ cell. He placed the bucket down and closed the bars but left a crack opened.

“Will you let me wash your body? I’m a medic.”

Shulk felt his heart racing in excitement.

“Yes…”

“Lay down…”

The homs climbed on the metal bed and lied on his back. The short mage began sprinkling healing salt on the homs’ body. Robin noticed he had a nice six pack. He dipped the wash cloth inside bucket and squeezed the water out until the cloth was damp. He began with the homs’ feet. Shulk was trying to restrain himself from pouncing the mage. He placed his hands on his crotch since he felt it rising. Robin scrubbed around his legs and washed the dried blood off. His scars began disappearing from the healing salt.

“Move your hands please…”

Shulk gulped and slowly removed his hands revealing his stiff member. It was pointing straight up and begging Robin to ride it. Robin’s mouth slightly opened from the size of the homs’ manhood. His manhood was red with the veins sticking out. He watched the foreskin go down revealing the head of the penis. Robin began scrubbing around the homs’ navel. Shulk closed his eyes and twitched. The feeling felt good. He loved it. The short mage moved to his abdominal. Shulk tilt his head back to moan in pleasure. This made Robin stop what he was doing.

“Uhh…I…”

Just as Robin was about to put the cloth back in the bucket, the homs got off the bed and pinned the mage against the wall crushing their lips together. Shulk couldn’t control himself. He hoists his leg over his waist and dug his teeth into Robin’s neck.

“Shulk! Stop!”

The homs hungrily crushed their lips together and pressed their bodies together. The homs turned the mage around and pulled him in between his legs. He began moving his hips.

“I can’t….control myself….ROBIN!”

Robin slapped the homs’ face making him snap out of his lust trance. The homs sighed and sat on the metal bed. His erection was calming down now.

“I’m sorry….I….”

Robin warmly smiled.

“It’s okay, Shulk.”

Shulk realized his body was fully healed. The bones seemed to be put back in place. He wasn’t feeling any pain. His eyes seemed normal and not blurry. The homs found the courage to say what he really wanted and needed.

“Will you make love to me for the last time?”

Robin was speechless.

“I really want you…I love you…”

“Do you really love me, or do you just want to have sex with me?”

Shulk got on his knees and stared into Robin’s eyes. The short mage read Shulk’s eyes carefully. He did not see any signs of lust or lying. He did not see any redness hiding inside the pupils.

“I do love you, believe it or not. Now that Zanza is gone, I can finally express my love to you…”

“Why should I give you my body?”

“I would tell you the truth, but I can’t….”

Robin raised an eyebrow. Shulk closed his eyes. He remembered Robin must fall in love with him in order for Zanza’s curse to be broken. That would be impossible and take years for the short mage to fall in love with him. He can’t tell Robin about his curse since Zanza would return and control Shulk again. Zanza chose Robin as his host when he met him at the auction.

“My body belongs to someone else…”

Shulk stood up and got closer to the short mage.

“My body belongs to you…”

Robin licked his lips and sighed.

“I need to hear it from you, were you really possessed by Zanza? Please tell me the truth…”

Shulk closed his eyes.

“Will you believe me?”

“I don’t know….”

“I’ll explain what I know and then you determine if I’m lying or not…”

“I’m listening…”

Shulk sighed and took a deep breath.

“Robin, once I defeated Zanza, his soul took over my body…”

The homs felt his manhood rising up again. He grunted and tried controlling himself from pouncing on Robin. Shulk sat on the bed and began stroking his manhood. He could feel the sexual tension rising.

“Robin, get out of here! I won’t be able to control myself!”

Robin quickly got out of the cell door and locked it. Shulk sighed and sat down panting heavily. He felt himself calming down. He noticed his body was starting to sweat. The homs lied down and began stroking himself. He was imagining Robin riding his manhood. He let out his moans. He desperately wanted Robin to ride his manhood.

* * *

Robin arrived in his room sighing. As he sat on the bed, Agnes Oblige came from the heavens and was holding her staff. She was wearing her long white dress. The short mage had his head down. Agnes Oblige was glowing.

_“Robin…”_

The short mage lifted his gaze. Agnes Oblige knew he was confused about Shulk. The wind vestal used her staff and drew a circle that formed a mirror. Robin looked at the mirror and fell flat on his bed from the scary image. The figure looked like Shulk. It was Zanza.

_“THERE YOU ARE MY PRECIOUS SLAVE! WAIT UNTIL I COME OUT AND KIDNAP YOU AGAIN! HAHAHA! I TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY, REMEMBER THAT!”_

Agnes cracked the mirror and Zanza was dragged back into hell. She was trying to get Robin to understand it wasn’t Shulk’s fault.

_“Robin, this is not Shulk’s fault…”_

“I don’t know Agnes. I feel like he will become possessed any minute from Zanza.”

_“Robin, Zanza is behind bars in hell. He won’t be going anywhere.”_

“Agnes, Shulk told me that he thinks like Zanza…”

Cordelia knocked on Robin’s door.

“Robin, are you okay?”

Agnes Oblige disappeared.

“Y-Yes Cordelia! I was talking to myself!”

“Stay away from Shulk! He will be hanged tomorrow!”

“Okay Cordelia!”

Agnes Oblige came back shortly. She drew a circle in the air forming a mirror. She pointed to the mirror encouraging Robin to come closer. The short mage slowly approached the mirror. It looked like a portal. Robin grabbed the edges of the mirror and stuck his head inside the portal. The portal closed once Robin stepped inside. He looked around seeing nothing but darkness. He was glowing though. The short mage whipped his head once he heard laughing. The laughing sounded like Shulk. The short mage dashed where the laughing was coming from. As he got closer, he could see a couple of people looking up at something shiny yellow.

_“Now that I have the monado! This World is now mine!”_

_“Shulk!? What are you doing!? You said a world without no Gods!”_

Shulk slashed a beam against his family. He was laughing hysterically. He could feel the power going through his body. He raised the monado and the arts were changing like crazy. The homs grunted as if something was trying to take over him.

_“You fool….why did you…betray me!?!”_

Shulk smirked and took over his body again. Lightning bolts were coming from the tip of the monada. The homs turned his head around facing his family.

_“I thank you all for being great test subjects and for giving me the monado!”_

The homs laughed hysterically and swung the blade multiple times sending many beams that slashed through his family. The family collapsed on the ground with blood everywhere. He figured everyone was dead. The homs slashed the wall and went through the portal. Robin dashed over to the horrific scene. Melia was surprisingly alive. She collapsed on her knees and felt her eyes becoming watery. No one was breathing. She did not have enough strength to move forward. She placed her hands on his face and began weeping. Robin was then brought to his room. He couldn’t believe what he saw.

* * *

Next day.

Shulk wrote his last request and handed the letter to Chrom. The king read the request and raised an eyebrow. He was getting suspicious from what the request said.

“You want to kiss my best friend alone instead of having food?”

The homs shook his head.

“It’s just a kiss I want, and you specially said it can be anything except sex.”

“Very well. You got two hours left before you die!”

Shulk nodded.

“So be it!”

Robin found himself being led to the dungeon again. He told Chrom to leave him alone. The king nodded and left the dungeon. The mage walked all the way to the end and saw Shulk with his arms crossed. Robin unlocked his cell door and stepped inside. Shulk sighed and sat on the metal bed.

“I will be executed in 2 hours…”

Robin closed the door and sat next to Shulk.

“I just requested a kiss from you…”

“A kiss…”

Shulk turned his head facing the mage.

“Yes…”

Robin closed his eyes and felt the homs nuzzling the tip of his nose against his forehead. He lightly kissed the mage’s forehead.

“I love you…”

Robin said nothing.

“Its just a kiss and my last kiss with you…”

“Okay, just a kiss…”

Shulk slowly leaned forward and cupped Robin’s face. The homs slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the mage. Robin felt no lust in the kiss and the kiss was gentle. Shulk went further and gently pushed the mage down, so he was on top. He deepened the kiss. He moved his hand onto Robin’s and interlaced their fingers together. The mage felt Shulk licking his lips requesting entry. The mage allowed the hot muscle to battle against his tongue. The homs felt the mage’s cold fingertips trailing over his muscular chest. He traced the nipple in circles making Shulk lightly moan. He moved his hand down further until he felt tiny hairs. Out of curiosity, Robin wrapped his tiny fingers around the homs’ manhood making him gasp in the kiss. The homs pulled away and quickly sat up. He was not expecting that. Robin was blushing.

“You touched me…”

“I…”

Shulk had one more request.

“Will you make love to me?”

Robin said nothing. He looked at his options from left to the right. Left side was the bad ending and right side was the good ending. The mage chose the right side which was make love to the homs. Shulk went over and the cupped the mage’s face crushing their lips together. He pulled Robin on his lap and held him. Robin moved his hand down to stroke the homs’ manhood making him moan in the kiss. Shulk loved how that was the first thing Robin went for. He messed with the balls and squeezed them making Shulk gasp. He loved how soft Robin’s hands were. The homs stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around the mage holding him close. He kissed the top of his head. Robin slowly embraced the homs. The homs wouldn’t have sex with Robin after all until he knew he truly loved him.

“Your time is up Shulk!”

The homs stood up and let go of Robin. The short mage stood up behind Shulk.

“It’s only been 30 minutes!”

Chrom laughed and pounded the bars of the homs’ cell.

“How many times have you lied to Robin?”

“For the last time, it wasn’t me! I was possessed by Zanza!”

“YOU ARE ZANZA!”

“No, I’m not! My name is Shulk and I’m a homs!”

“I truly don’t care! Once you die, everything will be alright!”

“You want to know the truth!? I died years ago! Zanza was using my body as his lifeforce! I actually don’t exist!”

Robin was shocked from that response.

“You died!? If you’re dead, then how are you alive like right now!?”

“Zanza revived me then I was shot by Dickson! I died again and was revived by Alvis!”

Chrom shook his head and yanked the cell door open. He dragged the homs out and shoved him against the wall. He gripped the homs’ throat and squeezed it.

“YOU ARE A TERRIBLE LIAR!”

The king rammed the back of the homs’ head against the wall repeatedly. Robin dashed over and tried breaking up the fight.

“Please stop!”

* * *

Fiora was begging the princess to spare Shulk.

“Its not my decision, it’s my father’s.”

“Please, you don’t understand. Shulk was possessed by Zanza…”

“I have nothing else to say to you Fiora. Those video tapes clearly show Shulk sexually assaulting Robin.”

“He was possessed though!”

“Do you have any proof?”

Dark Pit came in shortly along with Pikachu. His wings were finally healed after both were broken.

“That arsehole deserves to die, not to mention almost killing everyone!”

Fiora and Melia pounded the table.

“It wasn’t Shulk’s fault! He was controlled!”

Lucina raised her arms shaking her head.

“Who’s to say he won’t hurt Robin again!?”

Chrom knocked on the door.

“Shulk will be hung!”

Lucina and Dark Pit left the room leaving Fiora and Melia behind.

* * *

The king tied the homs hands together then punched his face knocking him down. The homs coughed and slowly stood up. He made eye contact with Robin and coughed out blood.

“Forgive me…Robin…”

Chrom shoved the homs outside who lost his balance. The citizens were throwing food and objects at the homs. Some even kicked his sides. The homs gripped the homs shoulders forcing him on his feet. The king infuriating gripped the homs’ hair and dragged him on the hanging platform. His hands were bind right in from of him. He cut the rope then had the homs wrap his arms around the wooden pole. Chrom shacked them then rammed the homs’ face against the wooden pole. The homs lightly moaned and fell on one knee.

“Get up, weakling!”

Shulk breathed in heavily and slowly stood up. He bit his tongue so hard that he bit some flesh off. He spit out the blood and pressed his forehead against the pole. His teeth were chattering, and he felt his tongue pulsing. Robin walked up the platform along with Lon’qu. Cordelia and Lucina came by shortly. The red head slashed the homs’ back with her silver blade.

“AHH!”

“Sorry! That was an accident!”

The homs clenched his teeth together and glared at the red head. Cordelia approached the homs and clenched her fist. She dropped her silver blade creating a loud thud and equipped her brass knuckles that had spikes. Shulk kept a straight face.

“Do you remember when you punched me in the face?”

The homs said nothing.

“Of course you don’t!”

Cordelia punched the homs in the face. The homs felt the spikes slash his flesh and he spit blood mixed with saliva. That punch hurt. He felt his cheek becoming swollen. He was stunned. The red head laughed then punched up his abdominal.

“Enough Cordelia!”

Cordelia hummed and stepped back next to Lucina. Lon’qu got done putting spikes on the whip. As he was about to whip the homs, Chrom raised his arm against Lon’qu’s chest.

“No. Let Robin whip him.”

Lon’qu nodded and gave the short mage the whip. Robin looked at the whip and saw the spikes. This would be too painful. The short mage shook his head and tossed the whip.

“No! I won’t do it!”

The crowd gasped. Shulk slightly smiled.

“Very well Robin. I was actually going to have you whip 200 times instead of killing him, but I like your outburst response better because now, we can hang him.”

Robin shook his head violently.

“No! This is wrong Chrom!”

Chrom was becoming infuriated.

“WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM!?”

Robin blocked the way so no one would harm Shulk.

“If you want to kill him, then you’ll have to go through…..ME!”

“You’re willing to fight me over this pathetic excuse of living being who raped you!?”

Robin’s body turned into purple flames from becoming infuriated.

“GOD DAMMIT! SHULK WAS CONTROLLED BY ZANZA!”

The short mage’s outburst made everyone go silent. No one has ever seen the mage raise his voice or become infuriated like this before. Chrom became silent. Robin angrily raised his Levin sword and slashed the rope freeing the homs. He was still in flames. Shulk collapsed on his knees and kissed the edge of the Levin sword. This calmed Robin and his flames disappeared. The homs slowly stood up and made eye contact with the short mage he loved. Robin decided to let it out. He dropped his sword and cupped the homs face while crushing their lips together. Shulk wrapped his arms around the mage and returned the kiss. The wounds on the homs’ body were disappearing. Robin was secretly healing him out of love. The homs body began to glow bright yellow. He got his powers back. Cordelia tried slashing the homs but the glowing light made the homs invincible. The silver blade instantly broke. The homs held his mage close. He glared at Chrom and a bright yellow light went through everyone blinding them for a split second. As their eyes adjusted, Robin and Shulk were gone.

“That arsehole kidnapped Robin again!”

“What was he thinking protecting his rapist!?”

“Shulk controlled him! He somehow got into his mind!”

Fiora, Melia, and Sharla were backing away from everyone. They finally gave up about telling them that Shulk was controlled by Zanza. Shulk gained his power back since Robin gave him his forgiveness. The friends left the castle before anyone could see them. They were relieved that Shulk was back to normal.

* * *

“Open your eyes.”

Robin slowly opened his eyes and realized he was lying on a bed. In front of him was Shulk. The two males made eye contact. Shulk had his casual clothes back on. He grabbed Robin’s chin then leaned his head forward to catch his soft lips. Robin returned the kiss and closed his eyes. After the kiss broke, the homs lied down on top of Robin. The two males had their eyes locked. Robin could see Shulk’s beautiful blue eyes. He did not see any lust or hatred in them. He was seeing the real Shulk.

“You were willing to give your life for me…”

“Zanza controlled you…”

“You saved my life Robin. You gave me another chance and absorbed my sins.”

“Shulk…”

The homs got on the mage and got on his side. Robin moved on his side and felt the homs wrap his arms around the mage’s body. Both males brushed their noses together. Shulk grabbed Robin’s leg and pulled it over his waist.

“I love you….”

Robin was silent.

“Do you love me….?”

“…Shulk…”

The homs stroked the mage’s cheek.

“…Shulk…I…I love you too…”

“Say it again…”

“I love you…”

“Again…”

“I love you…”

“More!”

“I love you Shulk!”

“One more time!”

“I love you Shulk! I love you so much!”

The two males just lied there in silence. The homs claimed Robin for himself now. After a while, the homs made his move. He moved on top of Robin and began kissing him passionately. Robin knew what he wanted. He did not slap his hands away once the homs began removing his boots. He went to Robin's belt then pulled his trousers down. Robin started to shiver since it was cold. The homs began removing his own clothes until he was naked. Robin felt his heart racing and his cheeks fluttered red. The mage found himself naked. Everything was real. 

_"This is your choice Robin. You make the choice whether to make love to Shulk or not."_

Shulk spread Robin's legs apart and saw that he is still a virgin. His entrance was never touched to begin with. Zanza raping him were just mind tricks of smoke and mirrors. 

"You're a virgin..."

Robin was shocked from that response.

"W-What!?"

The homs couldn't resist and began licking the mage's entrance making him gasp.

"S-SHULK!?"

Shulk licked around the entrance and tried slicking his finger inside but the entrance was tight.

"You taste like a virgin and your entrance has never been touched."

Robin was so confused.

_"It's true Robin. Zanza was just smoke and mirrors when he raped you. The only thing that was real was the physical assaults he did."_

The homs began stroking himself so his erection could come to its full extend. He scooted closer and got in between Robin's legs. He placed the head against his entrance. Robin saw two choices next to Shulk's shoulders. The homs was ready to make love to the mage. Robin read the two choices carefully and lightly blushed. _Slow sex or rough sex?_


End file.
